Circumstancial Evidence
by SillyOldThing
Summary: The team thinks they all know their youngest member. Certain events cause them to doubt themselves Surprises in store for all. Chapt 18 up
1. Chapter 1

**Circumstantial Evidence**

Disclaimer: I do not own criminal minds.

_'You know what a woman's curiosity is. Almost as great as a man's.~_Oscar Wilde

XXXXX

Kevin Lynch walked into Penelope Garcia's lair to find her sitting at her desk, a large leather bag clutched in her hands and her eyes tightly closed.

"Usually I love your taste babe, but that's the ugliest purse I've ever seen" quipped kevin.

Garcia gave a start and spun around in her chair. "Ever hear of knocking Kevin!" she snapped.

Kevin held up his hand. "Whoa there, I was just joking, if you like that purse then fine, I didn't know you were so fashion sensitive." He walked over and inspected it closer.

Garcia rolled her eyes at him. "It's not mine, it's Reid's, he was in a hurry and left it here by mistake."

Kevin picked the bag up and hefted it "Wow, Reids purse is heavy, what the hell does he carry in here?" he asked.

Garcia snatched it back. "It's not a purse, it's a bag thingy and yes it's heavy and it's the reason I feel so guilty, "

"Guilty?"

"Yes, I'm dying to know what's inside it. He's been carrying this thing around for years. I know you think I'm this perfect woman Kevin but I am incurably nosy. I am fighting not to betray the privacy of my very good friend." Garcia stated.

Kevin smiled down at his tech goddess. "Penelope, you are a good friend to Reid and I still think you're amazing but..." He snatched the bag from her hands and sprinted out of her office and into the empty bullpen. "you see, Reid and I are not _that _close so I don't feel the same sense of compunction," He giggled madly and dashed out of the way of a Garcia in hot pursuit.

"Kevin Lynch , what in the world has got into you?" she demanded, out of breath from chasing him.

Shh, Penny, wait "

He stopped at Morgan's desk and pulled open the bag and peered inside." "Oh wow Oh WOW!" he exclaimed.

Garcia stopped short in front of him. "What, what is it?" she said her eyes wide.

Kevin looked up at her, his mouth hanging open . "It's ...it's this," He suddenly pulled out several bags of candy and dropped them on the desk. He then fell back into Morgan's old desk chair laughing.

Garcia looked at the display of skittles and sour patch kids in front of her. "Candy? look at it all, It's a wonder he has any teeth left," she exclaimed.

kevin tried to compose himself. "Really honey, what did you think he had in there, atomic secrets?"

"No, just something more genius-like I guess." she sat down and helped herself to a candy.

Kevin peered inside again " Well this is more Genius like, "He pulled out two heavy hardcover books written in a foreign language.

"If there are secrets in here ; I really don't think we'd be able to translate them anyway." he concluded.

"Ok Kevin that's enough, put the stuff back. I've seen enough, my curiousity is satisfied." She started to gather up the candy.

"Oh really ,have you seen these ?" Kevin grinned as he pulled out a string of condoms

Garcias jaw dropped "That little horny devil " she exclaimed "I guess I don't know my young g-man as well as I think," She couldn't help but smile.

"Maybe Morgan gave him these," Kevin suggested with a lewd grin on his face "I wonder if he'd mind if I borrowed one?" He slipped one in his breast pocket.

"Kevin please, put everything back, get your face out of the bag, that's enough," she pleaded. "I'm starting to feel icky now."

Kevin was silent as he stared wordlessly into the messenger bag.

"Ok Kevin, what now, coffee flavoured pasties.?"

Kevin gingerly reached inside and slowly pulled out an object and laid it on the desk.

It was a syringe.

Before either one could say a word. They heard the elevator doors open and saw Spencer Reid step off.

TBC.

This story is a little different than others I have written. Please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

**Eyewitness**

I do not own Criminal Minds: I really dont!

_'Give me the young man who has brains enough to make a fool of himself,' _~ R L Stevenson

XXXX

Spencer woke up and groaned. He was in pain. He glanced at his alarm clock that he hadn't actually used in several years and was relieved to see he had an hour before he had to leave for work. He could still shower, have a couple of coffees and maybe by that time his pain and stiffness would have eased up a little.

He swung his long lean legs over the side of the bed and noticed the bruises he wore on the inside of his thighs. Had he been able to see his backside, he would have seen it was equally discoloured.

"_Good thing no one at the office can see these"_ he thought wryly.

He trundled down to his small but efficient kitchen, the coffee was ready as he had set it the night before. He gulped down his first cup as if it were his lifeblood and soon he felt awake enough to climb into the shower.

He liked the water hot. He poured some lavendar scented bodywash Garcia had given him onto a loofah and began to lather up his stiff and sore body. He hissed as the rough loofah hit some sensitive tender flesh. He wondered again why he was punishing himself like this.

"_Because you really like it," _a voice answered inside his head.

He stood still and let the water rinse the soap off his body. He turned the shower off, gently patted himself dry with a towel and dressed. He shivered, his damp hair was making him cold.

_"Another coffee will fix that." _

Soon he was ready to head out the door. He took one final look at himself in the mirror.

_"I look presentable enough" _he thought.

He slung his messenger bag over his shoulder and tried not to walk like a bull rider from a rodeo.

XXXXX

Derek Morgan had his own office for quite a while but every now and then he liked to stroll out to the bullpen for a visit. He missed the easy back and forth banter with his colleagues and he suspected, missed out on a lot of good gossip too. Today he sat in his old chair making conversation with Prentiss, he saw Reid come in late. Derek noticed Reid was walking a little on the slow side and when he sat down he did so very gingerly. Morgan laughed to himself, knowing Reid he had probably fallen asleep in some hard wooden chair re-reading_ War and Peace._

"You all right man ?" he said as he saw his friend wince.

"Sure fine," He lied. He grabbed a file off the top of a stack and began to read.

Morgan grinned, Reid was hiding something and that usually mean't he was ripe for teasing.

"It wasn't a lady friend making you late was it?" Morgan asked, sipping his coffee.

"No Morgan it wasn't," he said in a bland voice. He was tired and not feeling up to dealing with Morgan. He rubbed his eyes and leaned back into his chair.

He heard a long slow whistle; he looked up to see Morgan staring at him.

Morgan turned to Prentiss "Say Emily, I think our boy here has a hicky on his neck,"

"What?" Reid's hand flew immediately to his collar.

This time both Morgan and Prentiss laughed at his embarassment. Morgan stood and removed Reid's hand from his neck and pulled his collar open a little more.

_"Damn, I forgot about my neck,"_ he thought.

Morgan stopped smiling, "Reid what is this?" What Morgan had assumed was a love bite was actually a very large purple bruise in the shape of fingers.

'It's nothing, now leave me alone," he said wearily.

"Nothing my ass, who did this to you?" Morgan demanded.

Reid looked up at him, his eyes hard. "That is none of your damn business,"

He got up and left the bullpen, his painful gait now obvious.

TBC.

AN: I can feel you thinking _what the heck does this have to do with the last chapter_, don't worry. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heresay **

**Disclaimer: I do not own criminal minds.**

_'I am perplexed...whether to act or not to act'~_Aeschylus.

Spencer's bedroom door was not closed all the way, all he had to do was give it a slight push and it swung open. He could see Spencer lying prone on his bed, naked except for the sheet that covered him up to his waist. Reid was sound asleep, entering his room didn't wake him and he was glad. He silenty settled himself on the bed beside him.

He had come to say goodbye but now all he wanted to do was watch him sleep. If another person said they wanted to watch a man sleep he would have thought them completely creepy and borderline pyscho. Spencer _was_ gorgeous and just a chance to sit there and admire his natural beauty didn't feel strange at all, of course it made a difference when you were in love with said person.

A light from the parking lot shone into the room, it would have bothered a lot a people but Spencer once said he liked it. Right now it was illuminating his back. His friend marveled at how flawless looking his skin was. He longed to run his hands down the sleeping agents back and even further down under the sheets. Instead he leaned over, closed his eyes and placed a soft kiss between Spencer's shoulder blades, his skin was impossibly soft. He lingered there and inhaled his clean sweet scent.

Reid stirred and turned his head, he saw who it was.

"Hi," Reid said softly. He did not seem surprised.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," he said with a laugh.

Reid smiled and turned over which made the sheet slip further down on his body revealing a soft swatch of pubic hair. He pulled the sheet up when he heard the sharp intake of breath from his friend. He raised himself up on one elbow.

"What _did _you mean to do?" Spencer asked.

His friend felt himself blush which was rare for him. "I came to say goodbye, I'm leaving, and by the way, you just had to be sleeping in the nude didn't you?

Reid laughed and sat up "Thank you for taking the time to say goodbye, I appreciate that," He cocked his head to the side, "... and I appreciated the kiss too."

He felt slightly flustered at being caught but it didn't stop him from asking. "May I give you a real one, just to say goodbye."

Spencer seemed to consider the request "Yes, I guess that would be all ..." before he could even finish his sentence he felt strong hands grip his shoulders and hot moist lips press against his. The roughness of the embrace made his sheet fall away. He suddenly became aware he was completely naked in his hotel room bed kissing a man.

It made him giggle.

His friend pulled away; he looked down at Spencers body.

"OH no! no, I'm sorry please forgive me." He stood up and practically ran from the room.

Reid sat there somewhat in a daze. The day had started out so typically, how had it devolved into this?

XXXXX

**2 Days Earliar.**

Derek breathed a sigh of relief. They had finally returned to the police station and the comfort of air conditioning .They had arrived in Atlantic City over a day ago and today the team had spent most of the day outside on the boardwalk questioning vendors and tourists alike, to see if anyone had seen the third body being dumped on the beach. How the unsub had gone unnoticed amongst the crowds here was nothing short of incredible.

It was a hot and sticky day; the weather forcast promised more days ahead just like it. He could feel sweat running down the back of his neck. It was times like these when he missed those cold Chicago winters.

He looked at Reid, he wasn't faring much better, in fact he looked sick. Morgan supposed illness might account for the bitchy attitude the young profiler seemed to have adopted over the last several days. However Spencer really hadn't been himself even before they had come here on a case.

There had been that slight altercation over the bruise on his neck. Morgan wanted to pursue it but Prentiss intervened.

_"Did you ever think he might have a girlfriend that likes to play a little rough sometimes, maybe he's embarrassed"_ Prentiss had reasoned.

Morgan couldn't imagine anything like that but conceded there probably was an innocent explanation.

Then there was the freak out when Reid realized he left his bag back at Quantico. They had been driving to board the jet to Atlantic city when Reid practically pitched a fit over the whereabouts of his messenger bag. An extremely patient Hotch allowed him to go back and get it. The strange thing was, when he returned he was in an even worse mood.

Morgan shook his head, He reckoned he should be concentrating on their current case rather than the comings and goings of Spencer Reid. The team gathered in the small breakroom area of the police station. Hotch still looking cool and crisp addressed his team.

"We haven't made much headway today, our profile tells us we have at least 24 hours before the unsub strikes again. I suggest we all get back to the hotel, get some rest and get back on it bright and early tomorrow."

The hot and weary team agreed all except for Rossi who was sipping a can of iced tea.

"If you don't mind I'm gonna spend a few minutes here before I go back out in that heat again."

Hotch nodded "Sure, there's a small lounge in our hotel that serves food, anyone care to join me?"

"I could eat ." Emily said.

"Not me, I'll stay here with Rossi, and cool down," replied Morgan.

Prentiss and Reid joined their unit chief on the walk back to the hotel, they had booked one less than a block away.

Rossi regarded his younger team mate. "I'm here because this body is not getting any younger and can't take the heat, why did you forgo dinner with the gang?"

Morgan debated whether he should tell Rossi about Reid when his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of two young female voices just behind the partition that devided the breakroom.

"Hi Callie, you on this floor again with more files, you wouldn't be finding excuses to come up here now." said the other woman in a teasing tone

"Well can you blame me, with all the eye candy walking around here the last couple of days."

Morgan and Rossi both raised thier eyebrows.

"Oh I know, did you see that one guy? I mean you could practically grate cheese on those abs," her friend replied

"Yeah, but I kinda like that long tall skinny one, more my type."

"Ya gotta tell Reid this, " whispered Rossi.

"Oh sorry hon, but I'm afraid you're not his type, he pitches for the other team," The girl informed her.

Rossi and Morgan exchanged amused glances. Rossi leaned over to Morgan. "Maybe you should set her straight Morgan, for Reids sake," he said with a wicked grin.

"Shit! are you sure?" asked the girl named Callie.

"Yep, you know my room mate Michael. We went out to one of his clubs last night. Your skinny agent was there with a dude, "

"So, you were there with a friend, and you're not gay," Callie countered.

"I know, but _his_ friend was sticking his tongue down his throat and they left holding hands,"

"Damn!, isn't it always the way, the cute ones are either married or gay." The two women's voices began to fade as they walked down the hall together.

Morgan and Rossi sat there in silence, speech temporarily eluding them.

TBC.

AN: Please read and review.


	4. Full Disclosure

**Full Disclosure**

I do not own Criminal Minds:

XXXXXX

_'Friends, though absent, are still present' _Cicero.

Hotch wrinkled his nose, the smell was repulsive. It was one of those odors that seemed to stay with you the rest of the day. though according to Reid, smell was one of the weakest senses.

Hotch watched as Reid leaned close to one of the three bodies in the autopsy room.

The three profilers were meeting with the coronor to see if anything had turned up in any of the victim's bodies that might indicate how they died . All three murder victims were in various states of putrification.

Rossi walked around the tables, his eyes scanning the bodies as if some minute detail he had previously missed would leap out and solve the murders.

A wizened little man in a labcoat stood nearby. He was excited by the arrival of the FBI and eager to share his knowledge.

"Well, anything out of place "? asked Rossi in his usual gruff manner.

The coroner took little hopping steps toward the older man and rubbed his hands together.

"Oh my yes, I would say everything is normal and everything is not."

Hotch scowled, he didn't enjoy riddles, "What do you mean Dr Ashton," he asked patiently.

"Well you see, these are three fit looking men in their early thirties, there was no sign of drugs alcohol or elicit substances. Their stomachs were empty. Aside from being dead they are physically unharmed and there are no needle marks or defensive wounds." he recounted gleefully.

Hotch folded his arms and watched Reid. He was practically nose to nose with a corspe

See anything that close Reid ? quipped Rossi.

Spencer didn't answer, instead he turned to the small man."They have no other similarities?" questioned Reid.

The diminuitive man pursed his lips. He had been saving the last bit of information for dramatic effect.

"Well yes there is, all these men were insulin dependent diabetics. So you see, there should have been needle marks somewhere on their bodies,"

Hotch turned and addressed the younger man.

"Reid, I want you to go with Prentiss and question the victim's families. We need to find some co relation between these three men. I'll get Garcia to try and narrow down our search; meet us back at the station when you're done."

Hotch turned back to the coroner "Thank you Dr Ashton,"

The little man seemed disappointed they were leaving. "if you need to speak to me again..."

The three agents left. Reid went ahead to meet up with Prentiss. Hotch stared after the young agent.

"Something Wrong Aaron?" asked Rossi.

Hotch shook his head "Does Reid seem to be acting differently lately?" he asked the older man.

Rossi cleared his throat. He felt conflicted, he had just inadvertenly come across some new found imformation regarding Reid. He wanted to say

_"Yes, I think Reid is grappling with his sexuality and it's affecting his behavior."_

Instead he said "No, he seems fine, a little tired maybe."

Rossi felt if Reid were dealing with a personal issue, it was not his place to tell people about it, especially since it had nothing to do with the case they were working on. He felt bad for not being honest with Hotch but on the other hand he felt worse for Reid. He wished he could tell him it didn't matter to him who Reid chose to love. Morgan of course had an entirely different reaction. Denial being the first. He thought the women they had overheard in the office were either crazy or mistaken.

"_Reid is as straight as I am "_ he had told Rossi." _He crushed on JJ and kissed that actress in the pool."_

Rossi had been around the block enough times to know some things weren't that simple.

XXXXXX

Spencer sat in his SUV and waited for Prentiss. He took a long deep breath and tried to force himself to relax. The last few days had been beyond strange. He was pretty sure Kevin and Garcia had been snooping in his bag before he left for Atlantic City. Morgan had been on a quest to find out about the mark on his neck and to top it off, last night happened.

He recalled being surprised then pleased when he first received the text message. A few texts later, he was agreeing to meet an old friend at a bar not far from his hotel. It was late when he got there, almost midnight but sure enough there he was, Ethan, his friend and rival from childhood. Ethan saw him at the same time; he sat alone in a secluded booth near the back of the bar. He smiled and gestured to Reid to join him. Reid wove his way through the small but crowded dance floor. He noticed immediately almost all the other patrons were male. Ethan smirked at him when he sat down.

"Glad you could make it Reid, wanna drink?." asked Ethan.

Reid smiled at his friend and shook his head. He could see that Ethan was several drinks ahead of him and was already buzzed.

"No thanks, I've got to be clear headed tomorrow, we're on a case."

"So you don't mind if I have another," A waiter set down another drink. Reid waited until Ethan paid before he questioned him.

"So I have to ask, what are you doing in Atlantic City and how did you know I was here?"

Ethan leaned back in his seat and grinned."You're the profiler, you are supposed to tell me,"

Reid cocked his head to the side "Ethan, c'mon."

"Ok ok, I have been here the last two weeks on a gig, Do you know how hot it is in New Orleans this time of year? I thought I'd get away from it for awhile but apparently not. I leave tomorrow. Anyway, I heard about the beach murders and wondered if you and your team would be sent in, so I took a chance and called you." Ethan explained.

"Very impressive, I'm glad to see you," said Reid.

"Are you?" said Ethan taking another swig of his whisky,

Reid frowned "What do you mean?"

"We haven't seen each other since you came down to New Orleans on that Jack the Ripper copycat killing,"

Reid felt his face flush as he recalled his last time with his friend,

"Ethan, we talk on the phone at least every couple of months," Reid said nervously.

Ethan leaned in close til he was mere inches from Spencers face. "We haven't talked about that night, not once," he whispered.

"What's to talk about, I was in a bad place, I was high and you were looking for an answer in a bottle of Jack Daniels," he whispered back.

"Reid, we had sex."

"As I recall there was no penet..." Reid began to explain.

"Yes, I know, no penetration. I guess we could say I had my oral way with you and I got the best hand job of my life in return,"

Spencer looked into Ethans dark eyes. He expected to see contempt there but instead saw only pain.

"Do you regret what happened Spencer?" Ethan asked, the sarcasm gone from his voice.

Reid knew the time had come to be honest.

"I regret it only if I hurt you. I was so lost and you took away my pain. I needed someone; you held me all night long. You didn't offer stupid platitudes or anecdotes about yourself. Do_ you _regret it Ethan?"

Ethan responded by taking Reid's face in his hands and pressing his mouth to his in a passionate kiss. Reid could taste the Jack Daniels on his lips and felt the roughness of Ethans beard on his chin. He gently took hold of Ethans hands and pulled away from the kiss. Ethan stared back at him, Spencer wasn't sure whether the glassiness of Ethan's gaze was from alcohol or the beginning of tears.

"No huh?" he said simply, not taking his eyes off of Reid's.

"You've had a lot to drink, I'll take you back to your hotel," Reid offered.

"I checked out man, I'm going home tomorrow. I was going to spend the night at the beach" Ethan told him.

"Are you crazy? You fit the profile of the last three victims. No, you come with me, stay in my room, just keep it quiet ok," He stood and took Ethan by the hand and led him out of the bar.

Ethan laughed. " Wow, aren't we commanding all of a sudden; if only your BAU buddies could see you now."

XXXX

Reid had managed to get Ethan into his hotel room rather efficiently. He hadn't run into any team members and they usually didn't visit him in the morning. He helped Ethan off with his clothes and deposited him into the queen size bed. Ethan passed out almost immediately. Spencer stripped down to his boxers and got in beside him. He was fairly satisfied that no one had seen them, or so he thought.

It was 1 am but Hotch was still awake, he was restless from the days activities, the lack of progress and bothered by the heat. He had been sitting in the dark staring out the window when he was surprised to see his youngest profiler coming across the parking lot with a tall good looking man. Reid had his hands around the man's waist and shoulder and seemed to be steering him towards the hotel. The other man was obviously drunk. Hotch was startled by the sight but he waited. Reid was on the same floor as him. He heard them coming down the hall; the other man was noisy as most drunks are. Hotch cracked open his door in the dark to watch. Spencer was searching for his key while the taller man laughed, Spencer shushed him. The man responded by landing a big wet kiss on Reid's cheek. Reid opened his door and pushed him into his room.

Hotch shut his door, his heart sank. He wondered what Reid was into. He didn't want a scene right now, he would have to talk to him tomorrow.

XXXXXX

Spencer looked at his watch; he was so lost recalling the previous nights events he had almost forgotten he was waiting for Prentiss. He was about to call her when he saw her pull up behind him. She gave him a quick smile and approached his car

"Are you ready" She asked.

Reid looked up at the house where one of the victim's family lived. This was always difficult.

"Yes I'm ready."

XXXXX

Four hours later the pair had finishing questioning the last family member. They felt drained and had not really come up with any evidence these three men were somehow connected, other than they were all around the same age and were all diabetics. They had different backgrounds, ethnicities and had three different doctors treating them.

Prentiss noticed how quiet Spencer had been during the interviews and now when they were alone together.

"Reid, are things ok with you ?" she asked.

"Sure, why do you ask?"

"You seem distant lately, my room is next to yours and I heard you up late last night," She noticed a brief flash of alarm in his eyes before the mask slid back on.

"I guess I just have been having trouble getting to sleep," he explained.

"Oh I'm sorry. Did you know you snore and talk in your sleep, you never do that on the plane."

Reid pretended to find this funny," Now I'm sorry."

Ethan did snore rather loud and as for the talking, well it turned out Ethan was not the only guest in his room that night.

TBC

An: Well, how do you like it. I hope the flash backs did not confuse anyone. Next chapter Hotch confronts Reid with surprising results. Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hostile Witness**

**Diclaimer:I do not own Criminal Minds.**

XXXXX

_'All his faults were such that one loved him still the better for them.'~ _Oliver Goldsmith.

Yes, there had been another guest in his room last night, one so strange and unexpected that it made him feel he couldn't or shouldn't tell anyone about it. He looked over at Prentiss, what would she think? He closed his eyes and vividly remembered the events of last night.

xxxx

_Reid had suddenly awakened in his hotel room. He had the odd feeling he was being watched. He looked across the bed and saw that Ethan had curled up near the edge of the bed and was snoring away quite contentedly. Perhaps the loud snoring woke him up. Then he heard it, it was barely perceptible, breathing, soft steady breathing. There was someone else in the room with them._

_He slowly sat up in his bed, his eyes had adjusted to the darkness and there on the other side of the room he could make out the dark silhouettte of a man sitting in a chair. Reid quickly reached for his gun and pointed it in the direction of the silent intruder. _

_"Don't move, I have a gun" he said. He hoped whoever it was didn't see his hand shaking. He longed to turn on the light but he knew the sudden influx of light would only blind him._

_"Ahem, oh sorry I think I dozed off." it said. The voice was unmistakable._

_"Gideon!" exclamed Reid._

_He put his gun down and immediately turned on the lamp. There, six feet away from him, looking like he had every right to be there was his old colleague and mentor, Jason Gideon. Gideon sat with his hands folded casually over his stomach, his legs stretched out in front of him. He gazed at Reid with a bland smile on his face._

_"Gideon, what the fuck!" _

_Gideon frowned slightly, "You curse now?" he said. _

_"I do a lot of things now." answered Reid._

_Jason glanced briefly at the sleeping Ethan "Yes I can see that. I recognize your friend from New Orleans, he had longer hair then." _

_Reid blinked, he was about to say 'this isn't what it looks like" when he realized he didn't owe Gideon explanations about anything. _

_"What are you doing here?" he asked instead._

_"Doing a favour for an old friend," he replied._

_"I mean't what are you doing in my room sitting in the dark," returned Reid, he was starting to feel irritated._

_Gideon leaned forward, his expression turned serious "I know why the BAU is here, I wanted to warn you. My friend has a theory that these three bodies found on the beach are not the only three victims. He thinks there have been several others. You might be in danger,"_

_"So why doesn't your friend help us out, go to the police," asked Reid._

_"He can't, it's very complicated, I'm not even supposed to be here. I couldn't go to Hotch. Get Garcia to check out other unsolved murders with the same MO in neighbouring States bordering the ocean. Just tell her it's a hunch."_

_Reid wondered if Gideon was still freelancing with the CIA. Before he could ask, Gideon got up and walked toward the door_

_"I have to go" he said._

_"Gideon wait, you just can't leave,"_

_Jason turned and smiled "It's been good seeing you again Spencer and by the way your door seems to be broken, I'd change rooms. Goodbye _

_And just like that Jason Gideon walked out of Reid's life for the second time and again with very little explanation._

_Reid stared at the door for a moment and then angrily threw his pillow at the door._

_"FUCK! " he yelled. _

_It took him a long time before he could settle. After lying awake for more than an hour he began to wonder if he had dream't the whole thing. His senses told him otherwise. He could smell the faint odor of Gideon's aftershave, the one he always wore. The mild scent sickened him. _

_He tossed and turned and struggled to get comfortable. Ethan murmured something in his sleep. He turned and faced Reid, he was barely awake but he seemed to almost instinctively know something was wrong. He reached over and pulled Reid into his arms._

_"Shh, It's alright " he mumbled against the young profilers hair. _

_Spencer could not deny the comfort of Ethan's warm breath and body against his skin. Something about Ethans arms around him made him feel safe. He snuggled in closer and soon he was fast sleep._

_XXXXX_

_When Reid awoke in the morning, he looked to the other side of the bed and thought he was alone. He felt disappointment, that was until he heard the shower running. He smiled, glad that Ethan hadn't left. He made coffee and offered his friend a cup when he stepped into the room._

_"Thanks for putting up with me last night" Ethan said. He stirred a creamer into his coffee._

_"No problem. I was happy to see you, " he said as he offered his friend a sugar packet._

_"No thanks, that stuff is poison." He said with a wink._

_There was something surreal about the way the the two men exchanged pleasantries. They had spent the night wrapped in each others arms and now they were like two strangers making small talk. Reid wasn't sure how to proceed so he broached the subject_

_"Ethan, I just want you to know that night in New Orleans...well, it wasn't nothing, it's just that I had never done anything like and..." Reid stumbled over his words._

_"Hey hey man, look I'm sorry, it was what it was, I was pretty drunk last night at the bar and I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," _

_An awkward silence filled the room. Finally Spencer spoke._

_"Look, I'm going to get ready and then I have to meet the team, Stay in the room as long as you want," offered Spencer._

_"Thanks Reid, but I need to go and collect some money and then I'll probably be gone," _

_Reid only nodded and smiled at his friend. He thought about Gideon and his late night visit and decided against telling Ethan about i . It was just too wierd. _

_XXXXXX_

_When Spencer arrived at the precinct. he also decided against telling the team about Gideon as well. Gideon seemed to talk in riddles. He was so vague and his coming and going like some kind of apparition sometimes made Reid doubt whether Gideon was even in his right mind anymore. _

_So he spent the rest of the day out in hot sticky weather and then later inspecting three corpses with Hotch and Rossi and finally he and Prentiss spent hours talking to the families of victims. Prentiss kept asking if he were alright and it seemed to him Hotch was looking at him in a peculiar way. They had made very little headway and the profile was still too sketchy to present._

_He had to get the conversation with Gideon off his chest._

XXXXX

The opportunity presented itself. After he and Prentiss returned, Hotch called him to come over where he and Rossi sat. He told him he wanted to speak to him. Reid knew this was his chance.

He stood there rocking on his heels " I need to tell you something first," he said.

Rossi made as if to get up but Spencer motioned for him to stay seated.

"David you may as well hear this too."

Rossi shrugged his shoulders and sat down.

Reid took a deep breath and began, "Hotch, there was someone in my room last night"

Rossi and Hotch exchanged looks, "_Oh crap, here it comes' _Rossi thought.

"Ok Reid, who was in your room." asked Hotch.

"Gideon,"

Both older profilers stared at the younger man in confusion. Rossi looked over at Hotch. This was clearly not what they were expecting to hear.

"Gideon, Jason Gideon was in your room last night ," said Hotch slowly.."Did you let him in?"

Reid shook his head."No, I was sleeping and he just appeared,"

Aaron did not like the way this sounded "He just appeared, maybe you were dreaming," Hotch suggested.

Spencer smiled "I thought that too, but I could smell him."

"You smelled him?" asked Rossi in a quiet voice.

"He said he came to warn me. He has a secret friend who he says knows something about our case. That it is much bigger than we think and I could be in danger.." Reid explained.

"This is very strange Reid"

Reid nodded his head in agreement. "Yes It is"

Before Spencer could elaborate, Morgan and the police Captain walked up to them, both men wore a grim expressions.

"There's been another murder, a dead body was discovered at the beach. A man in his early thirties it looks like," the Captain told them.

A chill washed over Reid as he suddenly wondered where Ethan was.

TBC.

AN: Hope you are still enjoying this story. Please Read and review.:)


	6. Chapter 6

**Reasonable Doubt**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

**xxxx**

_"There is no better looking glass than an old friend" _~ Thomas Fuller.

xxxxxxx

Hotch, Rossi and the police chief rode together to the crime scene. Reid and Morgan were a few minutes behind them. They wanted to get there before the news hounds arrived and the entire area became a spectacle. The papers had already named the unsub '_the board walk killer'_.

Reid stayed quiet for most of the ride. He felt sick to his stomach. Morgan had noticed how pale he had become and asked if he were okay. Spencer lied and said the heat was bothering him. What was really distressing him was the thought the new victim could be Ethan.

_"Why am I worried about Ethan"? _he thought.

There were thousands of men in their early thirties in Atlantic City. In fact he knew there were actually millions of people who visited this popular tourist destination every year. Why did he suddenly worry that it was his friend that was now lying dead on the beach? It wasn't logical, Ethan was probably safe and sound, kicking back with a double whisky on a patio somewhere.

'_Besides Ethan wasn't a diabetic... or was he_ ?'. Reid thought about the comment Ethan had made when he had offered him a sugar packet this morning.

Morgan suddenly pulled over and stopped the car. Reid was so lost in his thoughts he hadn't even noticed that they had arrived at the crime scene. He got out of the car and surveyed the area. There were buildings, stores, restaurants and people everywhere. How was it possible someone had left a body here in plain view of everything?. Yellow police tape was already around the immediate area. The press hadn't arrived but a crowd from the board walk was starting to gather. From a distance he could see the partially sand covered body of the victim. He could make out the top of the head, saw the thick dark hair and the the light scruff on the face.

"C'mon Reid," said Morgan who was looking at him with a puzzled expression.

Reid hadn't realized he was just standing there staring. He forced his legs to move forward. Hotch and Rossi were already kneeling over the body. He stopped beside them and looked down into the face of the dead man. Without warning he was hit by a wave of overwhelming nausea, a sickening odor hit his nostrils making him almost dizzy. He opened his mouth to speak and laughed instead. Hotch threw him a look. Finally he stumbled backwards until he fell gasping and heaving on the sand.

It wasn't Ethan, This was some poor stranger. His relief was so great he almost felt like crying, instead he got up and ran/lurched in the opposite direction until the expelling of his stomach contents forced him to stop.

The police chief watched him vomiting into the sand. "He a rookie ?" asked the cop.

"No, he's not" answered the puzzled unit chief.

Morgan walked over to where Spencer sat gasping, his hands covering his face.

"Hey man, you all right?" asked Morgan for the second time that day.

Reid nodded "I'm sorry, Morgan, I guess it's the heat,"

Morgan really wasn't buying it but he wasn't about to start arguing at a crime scene.

Reid took a deep breath; he could smell that sweet sickly odor again "Morgan, what is that smell, near the body I mean?"

"Smell? the victim hasn't really been dead long enough to smell bad, maybe it's the ocean, dead fish nearby," Morgan suggested.

Reid shook his head. That strange odor was the main reason he threw up. He got up on his feet and swayed slightly. Morgan caught him.

Look Reid, we'll handle everything from here. I'm telling Hotch you're sick " Morgan told him.

Reid wanted to protest but was too nauseus. Plus he felt he had already disgraced the team enough for one day. Reporters had started arriving as well as a tv crew. He watched as Morgan spoke briefly to Hotch and Rossi. Hotch walked over to him.

"Reid, Morgan's going to take you back to the hotel, Get some rest and if you're feeling better, come back to the police station."

Reid thanked him and went with Morgan.

xxxxx

Reid entered his hotel room half expecting Ethan to still be there. He was starting to recover from his bout of nausea and thought he'd take a bath and head back to the station.

Sitting down on the bed he grabbed his messenger bag and rifled through it. His fingers brushed against the syringe that sat at the very bottem. He briefly wondered if Garcia and Kevin had gone through his bag and seen it, They certainly looked guilty enough. He sighed, a part of him really didn't care. So many strange things were happening to him right now, a nosy tech was the least of his problems.

There was the problem of Ethan. Reid suspected Ethan might be interested in something more than a friendship. He didn't know what to think, he was confused. He loved Ethan as a friend and he had to admit he enjoyed their one time sexual encounter. He remembered being in Ethan's apartment in New Orleans that night, passively letting Ethan undress him. He had laid there on the bed watching as Ethan removed his own clothes and positioned himself on top of him, tenderly kissing his way down his body. He didn't know if it was desire or dilaudid or the fact that he trusted his friend not to judge or hurt him that made him surrender his body to Ethan. He just knew he wanted to be made love to.

Reid shook himself out of his reverie. He stood and looked out the window. For a instant he thought he saw Ethan but then the person moved out of sight

"_I'm seeing things,_" he thought.

He decided to take a bath to cool off and get back to work.

XXXXXX

Reid did manage to bathe, but the stress and weirdness of the last couple of days had caught up with him. He laid down on his bed hoping to just catch a short nap. He pulled a thin sheet over his naked body and within minutes he was fast asleep.

It was the creaking of the door that woke him. He opened one eye, with the light from the street lamps, he could see that it was Ethan coming into his room. Gidean was right, his door was broken. He closed his eyes and relaxed. He felt Ethan sit on his bed then felt soft lips kiss his back. He could no longer pretend to sleep, he opened his eyes and spoke to him.

Ethan seemed embarrassed and apologized for waking him. He told Reid he had just come to say goodbye. Reid was touched since so few people in his life bothered to do that. Ethan asked him for a kiss and before he could answer, he was being kissed hard and passionately, yet for some reason the absurdity of the situation struck him and made him laugh. Ethan pulled away and looked down at Spencer's nakedness and lack of arousal. He started apologizing. Within seconds Ethan was out the door leaving a dazed Reid in his wake.

Humiliated, Ethan stood out in the hall leaning against Reid's door while he attempted to pull himself together. He felt like he had made a fool of himself and likely damaged a friendship he valued.

Two men who had just exited the elevator gave him long hard look as they passed by. He wiped his mouth and bolted for the nearest exit.

Hotch and Rossi stared after him.

Rossi raised his eyebrows "I guess Reid is feeling better,", he said.

TBC.

AN: Please read and review


	7. Chapter 7

**Exibit A**

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

_'If every fool wore a crown, we'd all be kings'_ ~ Welsh proverb.

Hotch and the team had just finished giving the profile of the unsub to the local police. Since the last murder, stories of the Board walk killer had been all over the news. The case was extremely frustrating. Undercover men and women were set up at various points along the the four mile stretch of boardwalk. The tip line was going crazy and there were even a few people, for reasons that only they understood claimed to have either witnessed the murders or committed them.

Unfortunately, it was all par for the course. These kind of things happened with almost every high profile case. It mean't a lot of wasted man hours checking out the nutbar stories.

Hotch looked over at his youngest team member. Reid was in a corner working on a geological profile, He had told them what Gideon had said and it wasn''t particulary helpful. Garcia had done some checking. There were no other murders that were similar in nature to these. Reid was disappointed the lead led to nowhere. Gideon always seemed to disappoint him.

Hotch called Reid over and suggested they go somewhere private to talk. Reid agreed, though he wondered what it was all about. He had already apologized for getting sick at the crime scene and then staying away the rest of the day. Surely he couldn't blame him for the ramblings of Gideon.

Hotch assured him it was not about getting sick or Gideon. At that moment Rossi walked into the room and saw the sombre expression on the unit chief's face.

"Dave, I want you to stay, you were witness to this too." Hotch said.

Rossi complied and sat down in a chair opposite Hotch, he noted that Reid was not looking too happy. Hotch stared down at the table in front of him for a moment before he began. His kept his voice even and quiet for he didn't want anyone else to hear.

"Reid I want you to know that whatever you do in your private life is your business, however we are here on FBI business and if anyone found out you were entertaining men in your hotel room, we would be in deep trouble."

Reid looked at his unit chief, his eyes wide with shock.

"Entertaining men,? Hotch, are you talking about Gideon being in my room the other night?" Reid said.

Hotch frowned at the young man perplexed, "No Reid,"

He hoped Reid wasn't going to make him spell it out for him, for this was embarrassing enough.

Suddenly it dawned on Reid who Hotch was talking about."

"Oh, you mean Ethan," he said softly.

"Yes, if that's his name, I saw the two of you go into your room the other night and then Dave and I saw him leave last night,"

Reid leaned forward in his chair looking at the two older men "Do you watch my room all the time?" Now he was feeling indignant.

"Of course not Reid, it just happened we were there when he was." explained Rossi.

Reid had entered the room feeling contrite and apologetic, now he felt almost outraged. He had done nothing wrong except help a friend. He had planned on explaining the situation to Hotch but now he felt, why the hell should he?

He stood up and faced the men with a stony expression.

"If I had seen a strange man leaving or entering the room of either of you, the first thing _I wouldn't_ have thought is that you were _'entertaining them'. _Now if you'll excuse me, I think we are still looking for a murderer, I have work to do." Reid said between clenched teeth. He strode out of the room bumping into Morgan as he went by, he said nothing and kept on going.

Morgan stared after him. He walked in the room where Hotch and Rossi sat wearing confused expressions.

"Umm Hotch, the Captain would like to speak to you" Morgan said.

Hotch merely scowled and walked out of the room.

Prentiss upon seeing a parade of intense agents striding out of the same room went in to see what all the drama was about.

"Hey ,What's going on," she said to her two colleagues.

Morgan put his hand up, a call was coming in from Garcia.

"You're on speaker phone babygirl, I've got Rossi and Prentiss with me." he said.

"Thank you my mocha Adonis" she chirped. "Now I widened the search for similar killings in other states and came up with nada. Sorry guys. I guess Gideon's hot tip was a bust."

"That's Alright Garcia, it was a long shot anyway" Rossi said.

There was pause on the other end of the line before Garcia spoke again "Hey guys, I detect a certain melancholy in your voices. everything ok there?"

This time the silence was on their end.

"You are scaring me, where is baby genius and our fearless leader," she asked

"Hotch is with the police Captain." answered Prentiss.

"And Reids is... He's in trouble, isn't he. I should have told somebody," said Garcia.

"Garcia, you know something about the bruises around his throat" said Prentiss.

_"_No, she's talking about him possibly being gay." said Morgan knowingly.

"And having men in his room at night while on duty here" finished Rossi"

Morgan looked at him "What?"

They could all hear Garcia's gasp "No, that's not what I was talking about at all, though it would explain the gross of condoms he carries," she said.

"Condoms?" exclaimed Rossi.

"Yes, condoms, candy, books and ..."she hesitated. Garcia honestly didn't want to betray Reid but she wanted to help him at the same time.

"Baby girl what else?" demanded Morgan

"A syringe." she said quietly.

The profilers all looked at one another with dismayed expressions. Rossi found his voice and said what was on the tip of everyone's tougue.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON,?"

Before anyone could answer that question, one of the beat cops rushed into the room slightly out of breath.

"Agents, our Captain called, one of your men is hurt and on the way to the hospital. You're needed there now." she said.

The team snapped out of their collective shock and went to work.

TBC.

AN. This is a shorter chapter but there is more to come. Please read and review. Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sustained**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

_**'All that we see or seem is but a dream within a dream'~ **_Edgar Allan Poe**.**

**XXXXX**

The team wasted no time in driving to the ER of the nearest hospital. They were led there by the cop who had delivered the news that one of their own had been injured at the coronors office.

They rushed to the doors of the ER as soon as they arrived, led by Morgan.

"What the hell do you think has happened to Reid now,? " said Morgan as they weaved around several people in the waiting area.

"Did _he_ tell you anything, "asked Prentiss nodding in the direction of the beat cop.

Morgan shook his head, he exchanged a worried glance with Rossi. They were both thinking the same thing. What if Reid were on some sort of downward spiral that had caught up with him.

"It kind of worries me we haven't heard from Hotch. " muttered Rossi.

Morgan agreed, what was stopping Hotch from contacting them? Rossi was the first to reach the nurses station. He flashed his badge and announced who they were.

The nurse was unimpressed. "Who are you here to see ?" she asked blandly.

"Spencer Reid," supplied Prentiss.

The world weary woman raised an eyebrow and pointed with her pen across the waiting room.

"I believe that's him over there,"

The entire group turned at once to see Reid sitting in the waiting area, a cup of coffee in one hand and a box of glazed donuts balanced on his knee.

They all descended on him at once.

"Reid what the hell, we thought you were hurt!" exclaimed Morgan.

Reid looked up at the foursome with a confused expression "No, I'm fine, I'm here with Hotch, did someone tell you I was injured ?" he asked.

The four profilers were at a loss for words. They realized no one had said it was Reid. They had just assumed.

"What's wrong with agent Hotchner ," asked the cop, surprisingly the first to realize Hotch must be the one needing medical treatment.

Before Reid could reply he looked past them, "Ask him yourself," he said.

Hotch stood there with surgical gauze wrapped around his head. looking only inconvenienced and a little embarassed.

"I'm fine I took a fall in the morgue; there was something wet on the floor and I slipped and managed to hit my head on the concrete floor". He winced in pain and sat down beside Reid. The team let out a sigh of relief, They then proceeded to glare at the officer who had relayed the information.

He physically backed away from the four pairs of eyes that shot mental daggers at him.

"Sorry, I was told to give you a message " he shrugged as he took a step back from the group.

"I"m taking you back to the hotel, you need rest," Rossi said.

"Dave, it;s just a few stitches, I'll be fine ahh..." He grimaced in pain. Hotch's protests had little effect on Rossi He pulled Aaron up by the arm.

"Hitting your head is nothing to mess with Aaron." he said in a voice that hovered between profiler and mother hen.

Hotch motioned for Rossi to stop. "Wait, I just want o fill you in about what Reid and I found out from the coroner. we were told specificly how these men died. Their systems were completely free of any drug, including their medication which means they had all stopped using their insulin. It would seem they fell into diabetic comas and died"

"It's not murder then," exclaimed the young cop.

"Oh it's murder, they were laid out on the beach half buried in sand," Morgan informed him

"Suicide pact?," suggested JJ.

Hotch shook his head making him wince again , "There is no indication that these men even knew each other to make a pact ,"

"JJ, I want you to make a statement to the police. We need to warn people, this guy is a preferential killer, If he thinks we're on to him he may slip up. His next victem could be with him right now. Morgan talk to the coroner again. I want to double check everything this guy has told us. He's a little on the peculiar side."Reid and Prentiss " I want you two to walk the board walk, take note of anything that happens that seems even the slightist bit unusual," he ordered.

Rossi, I want you to ... "

"Take you back to the hotel," Rossi finished. knowing he was not going to win this battle of wills, Hotch finally acquiesed and allowed Rossi to guide him out to the car.

"Let's go," Morgan said to his three colleagues. They piled into the SUV " Reid, Emily, I'll drop you off at the boardwalk . JJ and I will drive back to the station ".

"Reid sipped his coffee and stared out the window from the back seat. The air was filled with an awkward silence

"You thought it was me didn't you? " said Reid quietly" you thought I was the one hurt."

"Look kid..." began Morgan.

"Forget it Morgan, here, have a donut, there were kids selling them in the lobby for some kind of fund raiser," He held out the box of krispy cremes

"Thanks," said Prentiss and JJ as they helped themselves to the pastry.

Morgan stopped the car as he neared the beach.. He turned around to talk to Spencer who was getting out of the car. He grabbed the younger man's wrist.

"Reid, you've got to admit you have been doing some strange shit lately,"

Reid sighed. "OK, the man in my room was my friend Ethan, he was working here, we met, he was smashed. I let him stay in my room so he'd be safe, there, end of story, pass it on."

Morgan let go of him, he was feeling contrite yet there was still the bruises he saw on Reid's neck, and the fact they knew that Reid was carrying a syringe. Morgan didn't dare to bring that one up, at least not yet.

"C'mon Reid, let's go," said an impatient Prentiss. Morgan nodded and drove off. At least satisfied that Spencer wasn't picking up strange guys while on the job.. He hoped there was reasonable explanations for all the other things going on as well.

XXXXX

The beach and shopping area had cooled of considerably, which was arelief to the two agents who had to stroll the boardwalk. The sun was setting and a fresh ocean breeze took the edge off the tension in the air. they thought they had walked about half a mile when they noticed a crowd ahead of them.

"Look over there," Prentiss said, pointing to a group of people who were gathered around an entrance to a store.

Reid squinted at the growd, "I can't see what's going on,"

"I'll go over. why don't you watch the beach in case this is some kind of diversion tactic." said Prentiss.

Reid agreed, whatever was going on down there was enough of a distraction to keep eyes away from the beach and any corpse carrying unsub.

Prentiss disappeared in the throng of People. Spencer turned and walked to the edge of the boardwalk. The beach was empty, but there was that smell again. He wrinkled his nose in distaste and waved his hand in front of his face. It wasn't the dead fish, it was a sweet cloying odor that made his stomach flip. He tried to turn away from it when he caught something out of the side of his eye. He blinked several times to make sure he saw what he saw. A sillouette of a man outlined by the setting sun. The man walked toward him, when he got close enough, Reid saw that he was smiling at him.

"Reid, we meet again," The man said jovially.

Spencer stood there speechless.

It was Gideon.

TBC.

AN " Please read and review. There aren't many chapters of this one left. I do have a feeling some people might not like where this is going.


	9. Chapter 9

**Overruled**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Criminal Minds.**

_'Our greatist weariness comes from work not done.'_~Eric Hoffer

XXXXXXXXX

Reid stared at the man in front of him with a sense of disbelief.

"Gideon," he repeated.

Gideon smiled and gave a slight shrug.

"I guess I couldn't stay away," he joked.

Reid narrowed his eyes at the man, he felt suspicious, was Gideon following him for some reason?

"What are you doing here?" asked Reid.

"Gideon stepped closer so he could look directly into Spencer's eyes, "I came to help you." he said.

Reid snorted a laugh. "Yes, you were a great help last time; your leads went no where. I looked like a fool to the rest of the team"

Gideon pursed his lips and shook his head, He looked around the boardwalk to see if anyone were listening to them.

"C'mon Spencer, walk with me." He started striding down the boardwalk ahead of Reid. Reid felt forced to follow; Jason's pace slowed down a little as they moved away from the throng of people and the noise.

"I apologize for my other information. My sources were unreliable as it turns out," Gideon said. He lowered his eyes and frowned at the ground.

Spencer was feeling impatient with Gideons cloak and dagger routine. Maybe the formerly great profiler really had lost it. If he really wanted to help why not just contact Hotch ?

Reid waited for Jason to speak. Gideon had a look about him, like he had something urgent he wanted to relay to him. He stopped walking and turned to face the young man. Spencer stopped as well and held his breath.

"Reid, you need to think outside the box," Jason said.

Reid closed his eyes, he felt his time was being wasted plus he was seriously annoyed that Gideon was still pedaling that same old stale piece of wisdom.

"Look, we're looking for a murderer here, I don't suppose you have something to offer that might be a little more useful ?" Reid said, having a hard time keeping the sarcasm out of his voice.

Gideon ignored his tone and gestured out to the crowded boardwalk."You are frustrated, I understand, the answer is right in front of you. It's driving you crazy. How does this unsub come out here and drop off a dead body in front of all these people. Think Spencer, you know the answer, look around you. It must be here.!"

Some old part of Reid kicked in, the part that listened and valued eveyrthing Gideon said and did. He surveyed the scenes in front of him, taking in everything as if he were taking snapshots with his brain. He saw people out for a stroll, some of them coming in from the beach. Men, women, children running ahead of their parents, There were young couples holding hands, old people riding in rolling chairs taking photos. He opened his mind to every mundane detail. Reid knew Gideon was correct. The answer probably lay right in front of him.

He was about to say so when he saw Prentiss in the distance walking towards him, she waved. He turned to speak to Gideon but he was no longer there, all that remained was the lingering sweet scent of his aftershave. Reid sighed, he was gone again.

Prentiss reached him and and noticed the sadness on his face.

"Hey, something wrong?" she said.

He could tell she hadn't seen Gideon. He was glad, the vetran profiler wasn't a team favourite at the moment. He decided he was going to keep this visit from his former mentor to himself, at least for now.

"I'm fine," he told her, "just a bit tired."

She regarded him with a worried expression, There was defintely something going on with him but she reckoned he had endured enough personal interrogating today, she wasn't going to push.

"Well nothing panned out over there," she said, "some guy won big on a lottery ticket and was freaking out., How about you, anything unusual out here?"

"Nope, not really," He answered simply. It seemed to him he was getting very good at lying.

"Ok Dr Reid let's keep walkin,"

XXXXX

The team, with the exception of Hotch met back at the police station. They were able to give a profile even though they felt it was incomplete.

Rossi suggested afterwards they go back to their hotel rooms for the night and get some rest. Perhaps tomorrow with fresh eyes they could uncover a new lead. No one wanted to quit for the night but they knew he was right. They grabbed a bite together at the hotel lounge, no one mentioned the scene with Reid earliiar in the day or what Garcia had told them . Reid was grateful, he disliked being the centre of attention and really, they should all be more concerned about Hotch who was too tired to come down for dinner. Rossi reassured them he was going to check on Hotch and take him some dinner.

XXXX

Spencer was alone in his hotel room He changed into a pair of Pyjama bottems. He sat down and poured the contents of his messenger bag on the bed. He looked over the contents, he noticed few of pieces of candy were gone and he smiled. He saw his books, his notes and the condoms.

He also saw his syringe. He picked it up and examined it like it was some strange ancient artifact. He was sure Garcia and Kevin had seen it and most likely had told the team. He didn't care, he was not using. They could drug test him if they liked. He kept the syringe with him as a reminder to what he had once reduced himself to. He wanted to prove to himself he was the stronger one. He could keep this object near him and never succumb to it. He also kept his one year sobriety coin as well. Two physical reminders of his strength and his struggle.

Spencer yawned, sleep was eluding him. Gideons words played over and over in his head on a loop. He had to relax ; he closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind of all thought.

Now the cravings came, like they usually did when he was stressed. He tried to distract himself by thinking of Ethan. He thought of their night together in New Orleans. That night had left him confused. He had enjoyed being with Ethan just as he had enjoyed being with Lila in the pool. He was glad the pool water was a little on the cold side that evening. The thoughts of Lila's breasts pressed up against him while they kissed aroused him as much as Ethan's mouth exploring his naked body, though he had never desired a man before.

That was why he guessed he did what he did on those nights that caused the bruises to appear the next day. It was a rush, an excitment. the only problem was in order to get off the same way, he had to do a little more each time, the risks became greater and more dangerous with each encounter.

"_Shit!" _ he thought, now he had a craving of another kind.

"Damn that Gideon!" he thought. He sat up swiftly and closed his eyes. Once again, mental snapshots of the boardwalk appeared in front of his eyes. His mind went through them like a slideshow.

"How could a man dump off a dead body in front of so many people without being seen?" he said outloud to the empty room.

Then he saw it . The answer was right there the whole time, it was obvious. He couldn;t believe he had't seen it before. Reid jumped up in excitment, all thoughts of Gideon, Ethan and dilaudid vanished. He had to tell someone.

He rushed out of his hotel room half naked, Hotch was only a few doors away. He rapped quickly on the unit cheifs door

"Hotch Hotch,I got it.! "

TBC.

AN: I hope some of the mysterys are coming to light for some of you. Please read and review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Jury's Out**

**Disclaimer: I do not own criminal minds ,** no matter how much I want to.

XXXX

_'There is no darkness, but ignorance_,' ~ Shakespeare,

XXXXXXX

Reid stood in the hotel hallway knocking impatiently on the door of his boss. Within seconds Hotch's door swung open revealing a very annoyed looking unit chief in a pair of boxer shorts and t shirt, his sleepwear since he was a teen.

"Reid, what the hell?" Hotch was wide awake; apparently Reid was not the only one sleep was alluding. For once the older man wasn't scowling but instead looked slightly alarmed at the sight of the his youngest agent bouncing from one foot to the other. Reid was also wild eyed and wearing nothing but a pair of baggy pyjama bottems that were barely hanging on to his slender hips.

"Hotch, I got it! " he repeated, his voice turning into a squeak. Hotch reached out and pulled the young man into his room whilst ordering him to calm down.

Reid did no such thing, he was clearly in the zone. He paced about the room, his expressive hands waving in the air as he spoke. Aaron got closer to him. He could see that Spencer's eyes were clear nor was there any smell of alcohol. Satisfied Reid was not stoned or drunk, he ordered him to sit down. Reid complied by jumping onto Hotch's bed and sitting crosslegged in the middle of it.

"Good," said Hotch, "now clearly and slowly tell me what's got you so excited that you come banging at my door at three in the morning?"

Reid took a deep breath and was about to explain when the two men heard a cough directly behind them. It was Rossi, standing in the doorway looking dapper in his crisp cotten pyjamas and silk housecoat. He raised an eyebrow at the two men.

"Don't tell me you're having a pyjama party and you didn't invite me," he deadpanned.

Hotch ignored the remark and told him Reid had something to tell them.

"Oh? " said Rossi, he was still waiting for Reid to explain his behavior of the last few days.

Reid grinned at the two older men. He felt like he had gotten his mojo back, whatever that was. He had been walking around in a fog. Lately there were so many confusing issues in his life that it made it hard to concentrate. But now the fog seemed to be lifting. Maybe the visit from Gideon had given him a metaphorical kick in the ass.

The two older agents knew that sometimes Reid could not be rushed. They both sat down on the bed opposite him and waited.

"We're listening," Hotch stated patiently

Reid held his hands out in front of him while he explained.

"For days now the one thing about this case that has really bothered me was, how could the unsub dump off a dead body right in front of everyone? That stretch of boardwalk is in constant motion, there are hoards of people, police, even some security cameras. Then it came to me.

The answer is he couldn't," he looked expectedly at the two profilers as he immediately thought they would make the same leap he did. They just stared waiting for him to finish.

Reid scooted down to the edge of the bed and leaned closer.

"Don't you see, it's so simple, the unsub couldn't dump a dead body because the victims weren't dead when he took them to the beach." He sat back extremely pleased with himself.

Rossi frowned "Are you saying these victims, strong young men willingly let their killer walk them to the beach and then let him kill them?.

"Not exactly, remember how they died. They were extremely ill at the time of death, they fell into diabetic comas," All he had to do was leave them there looking like any other sun loving tourist."

Rossi looked skeptical, "Ok, but wouldn't someone would have seen a really deathly ill guy being paraded around by the unsub. They would have looked kinda wierd walking around." he said.

Reid smiled and nodded his head "Yes they would have if they had been walking."

Hotch knew Reid was onto something. "What do you mean?"

Reid hopped off the bed and stood in front of them as if he were teaching a lesson on pyschotic practices 101.

"What is unique to this city yet a common sight on the boardwalk, so common no one pays attention to it?. Tonight when I was talking to Gid...I mean Emily, I just stood and really looked at everything.

Then I saw them... the rolling chairs! they're everywhere. I say the unsub put his still live victim in a rolling chair and rolled him right to the beach, dumped him off with no one the wiser."

"You mean those canopied two seater things some guy is pushing along the boardwalk," said Rossi.

"A staple of Atlantic city since 1876," supplied Reid.

Hotch stood and went into unit chief mode "Rossi get dressed and wake the others, we're going to the station, wake Garcia in DC, we'll probably need her. Reid, good work and one more thing, I think the FBI pays you well enough to buy better fitting pyjamas,"

Reid's face spread into a wide grin, "Yes sir!,"

XXXXX

It wasn't long before the whole team was up and at the police station with Garcia on the screen. Dispite the late hour she was cheerful and ready to work.

"C,mon babygirl, work your magic. Start to narrow down our suspect list." Morgan urged.

Already she had told them that most of the rolling chairs were leased by independent contractors; though that fact might change in the near future so some quality control can be maintained.

"The best news my loves is that all these rolling chair leasers must have a license to operate these things on the boardwalk and I have a list of about seventy of them in front of me," said Garcia.

"babygirl, you are the best " Morgan told her.

"Garcia eliminate anyone under age 25 and female," these men are trusting this guy. they wouldn't trust some nineteen year old. plus these victims were Alpha males, unlikely they would take orders from a female either," said Hotch.

Within minutes the suspect list was narrowed down to two different men who resided in neighbourhoods close to the dumping area,

Hotch barked out his orders."Prentiss, you, Morgan and Rossi, go to the Hillman home, JJ stay here and wait for the Captain and tell him where we are. Reid, you come with me, we'll take the neighbourhood furtherest away." The team scattered in different directions, their focus on finding this killer before he struck again

Hotch and Reid found themselves in a SUV riding through some fairly quiet streets, The sun had not risen yet and the streets still had an eerie tranquility that residential areas have before the occupants come to life and begin their day.

They were still several blocks from the suspects home. The ride had been particularly silent. Hotch cleared his throat, there was something nagging at him that he felt he had to get out.

"Reid, I need to say something to you," said Hotch in a low voice.

Reid turned his attention to the older man "What is it?" he asked.

"Mogan told me about Ethan and how you were just trying to help out a friend. I apologize for jumping to the wrong conclusions. I should know better," said Hotch, his eyes never leaving he road as he spoke.

Reid pursed his lips nervously, "That's ok Hotch, lets forget about it,"

Reid didn't want to talk about it anymore. He was feeling rather contrite. If Hotch had seen him and Ethan in New Orleans that time writhing around naked and stoned in Ethans small bed, on duty no less. He might not feel so apolegetic. He looked at Hotch's face, Reid was beginning to feel he could read Hotch's scowls. This one said the man was disappointed in himself for misjudging a colleague. He needed to let Hotch off the hook.

"It's in the past Hotch, let's just let it go. I'm partly to blame for not being more upfront when you first spoke to me about it" He offered his boss an encouraging smile. Hotch glanced at him and nodded

"You're right, thanks,"

He slowed down the car to a stop and parked in front of the suspects home. Both men got out, already wearing their kevlar vests. Hopefully. if this was their man, they at least had the element of surprise.

They silently strode up the weed covered brick pathway to the door. It was a large house that was probably quite impressive at one time. Now the large lawn and garden area practically screamed of neglect. Hotch reached out and knocked on the large oak door. They waited and were rewarded with only silence. Hotch was about to knock again when he heard an audible moan and the sound of something large falling coming from inside. Hotch gave the door a push and it easily fell open. Both agents drew their guns and carefully entered the old dark house.

"FBI," called Hotch to the empty foyer. With their flashlights and guns drawn they moved silently from room to room calling out _clear_ as they found each one empty. Hotch noticed a room off to the side with a sliver of light coming out from under the door. They approached carefully and pushed the door open.

The sight that greeted them was not what they expected to see. The sliver of light came from a televion set. In a large armchair sat a sizable man, staring blankly at the TV screen. He held a liquor bottle in one hand and the TV remote in the other. He didn't bother to turn and look at the two strangers who had entered his house.

"Mr Allan?" asked Hotch.

"Huh," the man grunted and swivelled around to face them. His eyes were an unseeing opaque blue and both his legs were amputated at the knees, one amputation looking much more recent than the other.

"Are you Mr Allan?" asked Hotch again.

"Dr Allan," he corrected, Mr Allan is my son, I think he's out or sleepin, lazy son of a bitch," he slowly slurred.

"Hotch, this man is a diabetic, look at the medication on the table," whispered Reid.

Hotch bent down to speak to the man, the strong smell of booze emanating from him nearly knocked him over.

"Dr Allan, is your son Jeff here?,"

The old man let out a loud belch and returned to staring at the tv. "I think he's visiting his sister in connecticut," he finally muttered.

Reid stepped out into the hallway, a large black cat startled him as it brushed by his legs. He stared up the darkened stairway.

"Hotch I'm checking out the upstairs," he called out.

He held his gun in front of him as he climbed the stairs and approached the first bedroom. Reid pushed open the door and swung his flashlight from side to side until he found the light switch. The light revealed a room that was empty and remarkably neat considering the state of the rest of the house. Reid turned around and was about to walk out when he was suddenly consumed by an overwhelming pain at the back of his head.

Reid dropped his gun and the world became a grey and hazy place; it felt like the floor was coming up to meet him. He felt strange arms catch him as something cold and hard was pressed up against the side of his head.

He thought he heard Hotch's voice in the room ordering someone to put their gun down. The grip of an arm tightened around his throat and the cold hard steel was pressed harder into his temple. He tried to speak but no sound would come . Hotch's voice became fainter, and the grey world turned completely black.

TBC.

AN: Reid will never learn, he just wanders off.

Please read and review. I haven't been getting too many reviews and wonder if the story is not going over or is too case ficcy. Anyway, I appreciate all the ones I did recieve. They are always motivating and i thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

**Verdict**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

_'It is loneliness that makes the loudest is as true of men as it is of dogs'_ ~ Eric Hoffer.

XXXXXX

Hotch stared at the old man seated fefore him. It didn't take a profiler to realize that this man had given up. He was slowly killing himself. There was no point in asking him anymore questions. He sat and stared at the tv as if Hotch wasn't even in the room.

He heard the floorboards creak above him. Reid was upstairs and had yet to yell 'clear' that alone was enough reason to draw his gun and hurry to the second floor. He heard Reid's startled yell. Hotch found himself in the doorway of a bedroom with the unsub holding on to a barely conscious Reid with one hand and holding a gun to the agents temple with the other.

**"**Drop the weapon," Hotch ordered as he pointed his gun directly at the man

The man practically bared his teeth at the agent and grasped his semi conscious hostage even tighter.

"No, you drop your gun or I will blow your buddy's head clean open" he threatened. His hands were beginning to shake and Hotch recognized the desperate look in the man's eyes. He wore the expression of a trapped animal. He was ten times more dangerous if he felt he had nothing to lose.

"And I will shoot you dead," Hotch replied, his voice stony cold.

Hotch barely moved a muscle. Reid's eyes were closed; Hotch could tell the unsub was having difficulty hanging on to him.

"It's over, in a few minutes this house will be filled with police and FBI. Let the agent go and we'll get you some help," Hotch said.

The man laughed "Help, are you kidding ? Nobody helps me. Not you, not my sister, not that bastard downstairs,"

"Your father?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, if you can call him that. Our mother dies and he stops taking his insulin. She always took care of him. He lost his legs, his medical practice half his sight, I was in medical school, I had to drop out to care for him while my sister is sitting pretty up north with her education paid for and her own practice so I..." he stopped to look down at Reid.

Reid struggled slightly. The unsub gripped him tighter. "Either you let me out of here or this guy is dead." he threatened.

"That's not going to happen. You don't have to do this; he has done nothing to you," Hotch tried to reason, but he was really stalling for time. He could hear sirens in the distance.

"I do have to do this," the man whispered. His expression took on a vacant look as the sirens became louder and finally stopped. He pressed the revolver under Spencer's chin.

Hotch saw his chance, with a steady and sure aim he fired his gun.

The man did not make a sound as the bullet lodged in his right upper chest. The gun fell from his hands, he toppled over and landed on top of Reid.

Hotch rushed over, grabbed the unsub's gun and pulled the screaming man off of Spencer. Reid had been hit quite hard on the head, he did not awaken or move as Hotch tried to rouse him into consciousness.

"Reid, it's over, wake up."

There was no response.

XXXXX

Reid felt he was climbing a ladder in his efforts to awaken. One moment he could hear Hotch's steady cool voice and then he couldn't. Another moment he felt strong arms gripping him hard enough to hurt and he struggled to be free of them til the arms gripped him tighter and he could feel himself slipping further down this particular dark hole he seemed to be trapped in. Finally he heard a loud bang, he was dropped to the ground and a heavy weight fell on him, taking his breath away.

The next time he tried to climb back up he was in a moving vehicle. He could see Morgan sitting off to the side. Derek saw Spencer's eyes open to slits. He took Reid's hand in both his own and spoke softly to him.

"That's it pretty boy, wake up, we're getting you help. It's going to be ok," Derek soothed.

Reid tried to nod but the pain in his head was too great and the effort of staying awake impossible. He slid down into the darkness again.

The ladder was easier this time. The pain had subsided and when he opened his eyes he was lying down on a fast moving table. The bright lights above him hurt his eyes as he was quickly wheeled down a strange off white corridor. He saw many people this time. They were leaning over him, talking to him, saying his name even though he couldn't answer back. He saw the faces of Rossi, Morgan and they would smile and speak to him. He wanted to smile back and touch them.

The moving table he was on turned a corner and he was taken into a room. His team disappeared from his sight. Now there were strangers hovering above him. They spoke quickly and only to each other. He wanted his friends back, these people scared him and he wondered if they mean't to hurt him in someway. The things they were doing were painful and he wanted them to stop. He began to struggle and when he saw a man coming at him with a large syringe. He began to scream.

"No, Tobias no please, I dont' want it I don't want it." He pleaded. "Ethan, Gideon, help me help me!,"

He stopped cold; It was if the fear and pain had evaporated into thin air. He felt a familiar delicious warmth filling his entire body. How he missed this feeling and before he lost consciousness he wondered how he ever could have stopped wanting it. It's absence now made the sensations all that much sweeter.

XXXXXX

The team once again found themselves in an all too familiar setting. The hospital waiting room. Here they sat once again as one of ther own lay injured in the next room. The waiting was almost the worst part..They were helpless because the only thing they could do was wait.

Hotch walked in and a sense of deja vue washed over him as he saw his teammates gathered, sitting on hard chairs and drinking bad vending machine coffee. They all looked up at him at the same time.

"How is he?" was the first thing out of Hotch's mouth.

Derek sighed, "We don't know, he seemed to be waking up a bit in the ambulance and in the hallway but when they took him into the exam room well..." He had a hard time finishing his sentence, he felt like he was betraying Reid.

"Morgan, tell me what happened" Hotch said

Morgan lowered his voice as he walked Hotch away from the others. "He was screaming, he was screaming at Tobias and then he started screaming for his friend Ethan and for Gideon."

Hotch frowned. "It has to be the hit he took on the head, it's confused him." Hotch reasoned.

"I sure hope so," Morgan mumbled. Before Hotch could respond, a doctor came out of the exam room.

"Spencer Reid?" he said.

XXXXX

Reid was waking up, He groaned when he felt the pain in his head. He struggled to focus his vision. He could see he was in a hospital room and several people were sitting around the room. He tried to lift his head when a gentle voice scolded him

"Hey you, not so fast."

He looked in the direction of the voice and saw that it was Emily. She brushed the hair out of his face with her hand and smiled at him

"Kid, we were wondering when you going to wake up," said a male voice he recognized as Morgan.

The fog began to clear, he saw that Rossi and Hotch were also there. He touched a tender spot on the back of his head and winced. He remembered what happened in the house

"The unsub?", he said to Hotch.

Hotch stepped in closer

They have him in custody. You were right Reid. Jeff Allan was dumping off the bodies using the rolling chairs. He was completely delusional. His father a diabetic had stopped looking after himself after his wife died. He blamed his father for ruining his life He used his fathers home office as a front. and had access to medical files. He posed as a specialist, convincing these men to go off their insulin treatment, promising them he had a cure. Allan was killing men he thought were like his father.

"It doesn't make a lot of sense," Morgan added

"It only had to make sense to him," Hotch said.

"How long have I been here? " Spencer asked.

"Just a couple of days. You had a severe concussion plus they had to sew up the cut on the back of your head." Rossi told him." You were pretty confused for the first day or so."

"I was?" said Spencer, slightly worried what he might have said or done.

Hotch read the look on his face and hastened to reassure him "The doctor said you're going to be fine, though he said to expect headaches and maybe some dizzyness or confusion,"

"Yes, I know, post concussion symdrome may last days or even weeks." Reid supplied.

"You're talking to a guy who probably knows more about it than most head specialists ." Rossi said to Hotch with a wink.

"Reid blinked "That's true,"

The team laughed.

"Well there's another thing, until you're cleared by a Bureau doctor it's desk duty for you and since it's not advisable for you to be flying, Morgan has volunteered to drive you home," said Hotch.

"Road trip kid!" Morgan said with a grin.

Spencer felt his head beginning to ache already.

XXXXX

A stern faced nurse had ushered most of the team out of Spencer's room with the exception of Hotch. Hotch wanted to talk to Reid privately.

Spencer sat expecting to get a lecture on going upstairs looking for the unsub without backup instead Hotch went over to a chair, picked up Reid's messenger bag and and placed it on Reid's bed.

Spencer felt his mouth go dry, Hotch knew about the syringe inside the bag. Reid said nothing and for a minute the two men just stared at each other.

Finally Hotch spoke, "Reid, the entire time we've been here your behavior has been pretty odd and it's worried me. They did a full blood workup on you here, It was perfect. Is there anything in this bag that could change those results?" Hotch fixed his gaze upon him as if looking for the slightist sign of a lie.

Reid took a deep breath, "No Hotch there isn't and there wont be," He looked up at the unit chief. "Sometimes I like to test myself, to have things that can hurt me close to me. I need to know I can still function even when it's right in my face, That I'm strong enough."  
>Hotch nodded and Spencer could see the man visibly relax.<p>

"I understand Reid, but as far as I'm concerned you passed your test a long time ago, and believe me, you're strong enough."

He dropped the bag on the chair again.

"Goodnight, you're going home tomorrow, get some rest" Hotch left the room. Reid felt something wet on his face; he hadn't realized he had started to cry.

XXXXX

Reid awoke with a start. It was pitch black in his room. He could hear rain outside his window and the hum of machinery in the hall. He had been having a rather vivid dream. He dream't he and Lila Archer were making love in his hopital bed while the unsub sat in an armchair and watched . Then the unsub turned into Ethan and he found himself having sex with both Ethan and Lila.

He was more perplexed than aroused. Spencer wondered why he was having such erotic dreams. He really didn't believe in dream analysis. He guessed these people were just on his mind these days.

The darkness bothered him especially since he felt the presence of another person in the room. There was also that sickly sweet smell again.

"Gideon?" He whispered.

"Yes Reid. It's me," said the clear familiar voice. "Please don't turn on the light,"

"Jason, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, I read that you were hurt,"

"I'm fine, I'm going home tomorrow. Morgan's driving me,"

"Ah yes, Morgan. I'm not surprised," he said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Reid asked, curious to why Gideon was amused.

"Nothing, it's not important. I just wanted to tell you that I'm proud of you, for everything."

"Thank you Jason," he said softly. He felt tears running down his cheeks and was embarrassed by how emotional he was becoming. He closed his eyes and put his hands over his face. A moment later he opened them and blinked into the darkness; Gideon had left.

Reid snuggled under the thin hospital blankets and tried to make himself go back to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

XXXXXXX

TBC.

AN: One or perhaps 2 chapters left. Not sure. Thanks for hanging in there. Please read and review. Next chapter Morgan and Reid's road trip.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sentence**

I do not own Criminal minds:

XXXX

_'To him who is in fear ,everything rustles'_ ~ Sophocles.

Reid leaned back in the passenger seat of the black SUV, closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. He was grateful that Morgan was driving them home and even more grateful that Morgan left the radio and cd player off in deference to Reids head injury. Unfortunately he knew Morgan liked to talk. He thought if he pretended he was sleeping, the ride home could be a silent one.

Morgan was not easily fooled. He_ was _a profiler after all.

"Hey pretty boy, ya know I could probably drive us back to Virginia in one night but how about you and I stop somewhere overnight. We could grab a decent meal and a goods nights sleep." He suggested.

Reid opened one eye to look over at his friend. He wanted to say _ hell no, lets just get home_. but the truth was, sitting in the car so long was tiring and he was starting to feel a little bit hungry.

"Ok," he mumbled, feigning grogginess. He really didn't want to talk, his head was beginning to ache again.

He heard Morgan clear his throat, he could sense the other man gearing up to ask him a question. His sleep act wasn't going to help him.

He opened his eyes and sat up straighter in his seat. _'Ask away'_ he thought.

"Reid, it was good of you to help out your friend Ethan. I guess you two are really close huh?" Morgan asked in a casual manner.

"Yes we are," Reid answered.

"Close as brothers? I mean you did say once you knew each other as kids and all,"

Reid took a sidelong glance at his friend and understood where Morgan was going with this line of questioning.

"No, I wouldn't say like brothers,"

He had a fleeting memory of Ethan's elegant musicians fingers tightly gripping his hips to still him. It made him smile.

The smile did not go unnoticed by Morgan. The conversation he and Rossi overheard between the two women at the police station still bothered him and he had to know.

"I know this is none of my business, but... is Ethan gay. I mean a couple of people said they saw you and a guy at a gay bar. So if you were having a drink with him there as a friend, I could understand, cos I know you're straight right?, " Morgan laughed nervously

"You're correct Morgan... it is none of your business. Now if it;'s alright I just want to lay my head back and take a nap." said Reid with an iciness in his voice. he thought if Morgan wanted to know something about him, he best just come out and ask it.

Morgan remained silent for the rest of the morning.

XXXXXX

The next thing Reid knew Morgan was pulling off the highway and into a hotel parking lot. He blinked, surprised that he had actually fallen asleep and several hours had passed.

Morgan turned and smiled at him "Ok pretty boy, this is where we're staying tonight.

Reid looked around and saw that they were in the parking lot of a moderately priced chain hotel. He shrugged and followed Morgan out of the car and into the hotel lobby. Morgan booked them a room while Reid waited. He yawned and gazed at his surroundings; it looked like a hundred other hotels he had stayed in.

"C'mon kid let's drop our stuff off and get something to eat. I saw an Italian place across the road. I'm starved." They got into the elevator and rode to the third floor. Their room was only a few steps down a hallway. Reid was a little surprised when he saw that Derek had only arranged for one room.

"We're sharing?" he asked.

"Yes, It's cheaper and plus I'm not leaving you alone with your head injury," Morgan told him.

Reid rolled his eyes. He wasn't used to sharing but at least it had two double beds. He sat down on one and bounced on it a few times

"Soft " he commented.

"Yep, now c'mon lets get some dinner," He noticed the pained expression on Reids face.

"Hey, you alright?" Morgan asked concerned.

"Morgan would you mind if I stayed back, I'm not that hungry anymore," He was telling the truth, the hotel room seemed to have that faint sickly sweet smell that he had been noticing the past week.

"Are you sick, I mean do you feel sick to your stomach," asked his anxious friend.

"No, I'm just really tired, you go on."

Morgan looked at his colleague with sympathy. "I'm sorry, I forget sometimes. That was a long drive for you. How about I go get some food and bring it back.

"Reid laid on the bed and yawned."Ok,"

He fell asleep before Derek had even shut the hotel room door. It was not a restful sleep. He dream't of Gideon, then of Ethan. The two were fighting and argueing about him but their voices were garbled and it was difficult for him to understand what they were saying. He tried to listen but the sound of Dereks voice was pulling him away.

"Hey kid, wake up."

Reid opened his eyes to see Morgan standing over him with a take-out order of Chinese food.

Morgan grinned at him as he set out the food."I got Chinese, your favourite,"

"Indian food is my favourite," said Reid blandly as he went over to the small table and chair beside the window.

Derek shrugged, "Whatever, just eat ok."

Reid was relieved to see a plastic fork in the bag. He opened up the container of General Tso chicken and dug in. It was actually very good, he was suddenly hungry again. He polished off the container, some rice and two springrolls; one of which belonged to Morgan. Morgan didn't mind, he was just glad to see him eating something other than stale cookies and coffee.

The two men ate silently. Morgan noticed how irritable Reid was and didn't push him with any more questions, though there was one thing he was curious about. After they had finished their meal Morgan turned on the TV, undressed and got into bed. He watched Reid carefully out of the corner of his eye.

Spencer was well aware of what Morgan was doing. It seemed his friend was never off the clock; it amused and annoyed him at the same time. He figured he might as well give the man a show. Besides if he changed in the bathroom, Morgan would think he was hiding something and report to Hotch.

He began to peel off his clothes whilst pretending to be interested in the medical drama Morgan had turned on. First came the shoes and socks then his sweater vest. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and removed it with his back to Morgan. As he turned around he noticed Morgans eyes dart back to the TV. Finially he undid his belt and let his pants drop to the ground. He kicked them off and for a moment wondered if he should drop his boxer briefs too but figured that might be going a bit too far, though he wasn't as modest as people thought he was about his body. Reid glanced over at the mirror and saw Morgan studying him. Morgan was looking for bruises, the kind he showed up at work with not too long ago.

_'Sorry Derek, but they faded real fast' _he thought. He grabbed his pyjamas and walked into the bathroom.

XXXXXX

Now Reid felt like he couldn't sleep. He had been lying in bed staring at the dark for over a hour. Morgan had told him to wake him up if he needed anything. He looked across at his softly snoring room mate. No, he just looked too peaceful to disturb.

His mind seemed to be in hyperdrive. He craved again and he knew he just had to push through it .There was no dilaudid here, no Ethan to take his mind off his troubles and thankfully no Gideon.

He couldn't wake Morgan and tell him about his new way of coping with his addiction. He would be shocked for sure. Thinking about the bruises triggered the craving.

Reid had found another way of getting off. At first he didn't want to admit that going out and having meaningless sex with strangers was just replacing one addiction with another, it was just such a cliche.

He looked across at the peacefully sleeping Morgan. His colleague was no stranger to the one night stand himself and wondered what made Morgan do the things he did.

He sighed at the memory of being with that girl he met in a bar, It was a thrill at first having sex with a total stranger but just like the drugs, it didn't give him quite the same rush after the first time. He started choosing people who were a little more edgy, like the last one who wanted Spencer to join her _and_ her boyfriend. Unfortunately the boyfriend got a litlle too excited; sometimes Spencer could still feel the man's hands around his throat. It scared him, almost as much as Morgan seeing the bruises on his neck the next day.

He had to stop, it was getting dangerous. Of course this is the same thing he told himself when he was on didlaudid.

His eyelids felt heavy, finally he was falling asleep.

XXXX

Reid awoke the next morning, tired but in less pain; his head felt slightly better. He could hear Morgan on the far side of the room talking quietly on his cell.

"Yeah sure Hotch, he was pretty quiet last night but considering everything, nothing out of the ordinary. Ok sure. We'll probably be home today. I'll talk to you at the office. Bye."

He heard Morgan head to the bathroom and shortly after, heard the shower running and Morgan singing an off key tune.

Reid sat up, ,jumped out of bed, quickly dressed, grabbed his go bag and hurried out of the room. As he rushed down the hall to the stairwell he could feel himself starting to be overcome by an unexplainable panic.

_'Why was Hotch checking up on me?' _he thought.

The hotel walls felt like they were closing in on him, He attracted some odd looks as he practically ran through the lobby and out the door. The sunlight hit him like an axe falling on his head. He stopped short , his face was flushed and his heart thumped nearly in perfect time to his now pounding head.

_'What the hell are you doing ?'_ his mind screamed.

He was miles from home and trying to run away on foot from his hotel and Morgan. He willed himself to think rationally. It was natural for Hotch to be checking up on him, he'd been hurt. He stood there several minutes feeling more foolish by the second. He wanted to regain some composure before he returned to his room.

Morgan was likely out of the shower by now and was wondering where he was. Reid took some deep breathes, oblivious to the stares he was attracting. He figured he had better come up with some sort of reasonable excuse for being outside before Morgan organized a search party.

He looked up and the answer was right before his eyes.

XXXXXX

Morgan finished his shower and dressed in the bathroom. He thought the bedroom was pretty quiet. He was surprised that Reid hadn't woken up yet. He stepped out into the room expecting to find a still sleeping Reid, instead there was just two unmade beds.

"Reid" he called out.

The room was empty, Spencer was nowhere to be seen nor was his go bag. A missing Reid was never a good thing. He picked up his cell about to call Reid's number when Spencer himself came through the door. He was carrying a takeout bag from McDonalds and a tray of coffee.

"I thought I'd grab us some breakfast," Reid said as he set the bag and tray on a nearby table giving Morgan a big dopey grin

"Err, great, thanks Reid " Morgan said as Spencer handed him a coffee. Morgan studied the young profiler carefully He couldn't put his finger on it but there was something different about Reid. His friend looked him straight in the eye.

"What, is there something wrong?" asked Spencer as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"You must have had a good sleep. you seem a lot peppier this morning," Morgan observed.

Reid merely smiled and shrugged at the older man.

The two men continued to eat in silence until it was time to leave.

XXXX

The rest of the ride home was uneventful. Reid dozed on and off and Morgan did not ask him any questions that pertained to anything that happened in Atlantic city. The younger man was relieved when they finally reached his apartment building. Morgan wanted to walk up with him but Reid stood firm and admonished Morgan for acting like a mother hen.

"See ya Later kid, Ill be callin you ya know," Morgan said.

"I'd be shocked if you didn't Morgan," Reid said dryly.

Spencer watched Morgan drive away and started up the walk to his building. The entrance was mostly glass enclosed, He saw the reflection of himself as got nearer. Something made him stop short. He saw a ficker of darkness where none should be. Was it his imagination or was there a man hiding in the foyer,?. He squinted hard, maybe what he saw was another tenant. No, for the briefest of moments he thought he had caught the silhouette of a hand and a leg belonging to a man. It was if there was a person squeezed behind the barest piece of solid wall.

His training made him approach carefully. There were many kinds of people he came into contact with. The first ones he thought of were his most recent bedroom partners, had they found out where he lived? His heart hammered as he got closer and closer to the building entrance . Finally he reached the door and yanked it open. The small glass enclosed room was empty. He looked around puzzled. Had he been looking at his own entire time?

Cursing his own vivid imagination. He let himself in, got into the elevator and pushed the button for his floor. As the doors closed he could have sworn he heard someone whisper _"Spencer!"._

TBC.

One chapter left of this story. I know it's a little different from what I usually write but I hope you like it anyway. Please read and review.


	13. Chapter 13

**Guilty**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or even Reid.**

XXXXX

_'There is no great genius without a mixture of madness.'_ ~Aristotle

XXXXX

Three weeks had passed since they closed the books on the case in Atlantic city. Spencer had sufficiently recovered from his head injury and to Hotch and the rest of the team, all seemed normal. Everything was going back to exactly the way it was. At least that's the way it appeared on the surface.

Hotch continued to keep a watchful eye on their youngest profiler. He wasn't exactly sure of what behavior he was looking for but he was certain he would know it when he saw it.

Rossi was more concerned with the behavior of Hotch. In his eyes Hotch was obsessing over everthing the young agent said and did. The rest of the team were content with the explanations Reid gave for his various idiosyncrasies. He _was_ a genius after all, his mind worked in ways they couldn't even begin to imagine.

Reid on the other hand could not shake the feeling he was being watched. It unnerved him even when he was alone in his apartment. The hair on the back of his neck would stand up; he felt afraid and was not sure of what. Sometimes he would suddenly spin around in the hope of catching someone standing behind him watching him. He was always alone.

Besides the feelings of paranoia there was something even worse going on with him. It was the cravings, the constant cravings for dilaudid. He knew it had to be stress that made him feel the way he did and his new way of coping proved to be too dangerous to continue. Several times he had found himself at some seedy club miles from his apartment looking for that person, that stranger that could make him feel better,. It was never about the sex, it was the rush.

Then he would remember the night with the girl and her overly enthusiastic boyfriend, the hands around his throat and the look on Derek's face when he saw the bruises the next day. That would be enough to make him go home.

He felt somewhat proud he had so far resisted the the urge to seek physical release from a stranger.

One evening when the longing was bad he found himself thinking of Ethan. Tall dark muscular Ethan with his soft lips and skillful hands. Maybe he had been too hasty in his rejection of what Ethan had to offer. Reid did not feel he himself was gay, if anything he was bi, though he had never felt any sort of sexual desire for any other man.

The best part of being with Ethan in New Orleans had not been the sex, though that in itself was pretty exceptional. It was what had happened afterward when both their hearts settled down to a normal rhythm. Ethan had held him tightly in his arms, kissing him, stroking his back and hair like he was the most precious thing in the world. The memory of it almost made him cry. He had never felt so safe and loved in his entire life. He had to remind himself they were both stoned at the time. Still, it didn't stop Reid from picking up the phone and giving his old friend a call.

Ethan sounded both surprised and pleased to be hearing from Spencer. They made aimless chit chat before Ethan finally asked what had made Reid call him out of the blue. Reid hesitated a moment before he answered.

"I miss you," he said simply.

Ethan's heart practicallly skipped a beat.

"I miss you too Spencer," he answered in a quiet voice. He could hear Spencer breathing on the other end of the line.

"Spencer, do you want me to come up there and stay with you?" Ethan offered.

_'Yes please yes, please help me help me' _his mind screamed.

"No, it's ok, guess I'm just feeling a bit lonely, needed to hear your voice. Pretty deperate huh?" Spencer laughed.

They talked for several more minutes. Reid spoke about the last case he worked on, Ethan told him about his latest gig. Finally they ran out of small talk

"Ok man, so it's good to hear from you," Ethan said.

"You too, bye Ethan".

Ethan heard the phone click. He was not fooled. Something was wrong, he picked the phone and called the nightclub where he worked and told them he would not be in for the rest of the week. He hung up on his screaming boss and began to pack a bag.

XXXXX

Reid believed if he kept himself occupied there would be no time for his mind to wander, to crave drugs and yearn for the hands of strangers on his body. That proved to be more difficult than he thought. It turned out they weren't that busy. Sure, there were still heinous crimes being committed all over the country but the BAU could only intervere if they were invited by the local police.

For now he busied himself with consults and a mountain of paperwork. He would leave late every night except those times when one of his co-workers would invite him out with the team for a drink to unwind. He always accepted; he wanted to appear as normal as possible. He was fearful that if someone looked close enough they might discover the Reid that lurked just below the surface of the one they knew.

He would even come to work early when the offices of the BAU were still dark and empty. This was what he did two days after he had spoke to Ethan on the phone. He balanced his messenger bag and a large cup of Starbucks coffee as he settled himself at his desk. He grabbed some files off of Emily's desk and set to work.

The room was as silent as a tomb so it was no wonder how startled he was when he heard the noise. A plain dull scraping sound like someone dragging a chair across a wooden floor. He peered around the large barren office, there was no one else there. He looked up the stairs and saw that Hotches and Rossi's office doors were wide open and the rooms perfectly empty. He shrugged and went back to work.

Fifteen minute passed and this time it was not a noise that startled him but a smell, usually the BAU smelled of cleansers used by the cleaning crew. they came in after everyone left for the day, he was quite familiar with them.

He wrinkled his nose at the sweet sickly musky scent that assaulted his senses. He had smelled this odor several times when he was in Atlantic City and usally it preceded the arrival of...

Suddenly a light went on in the room up the stairs. He glanced up and he could see the round table room lit up from inside and even though the blinds were open it was differcult to see if anyone was in the room. He slowly rose from his chair and moved slowly towards the stairs. He heard a creaking sound from that direction. He removed his revolver from his holster and held it in front of him as crept up the stairs. He carefully approached the door.

"Who's there." he called out. There was no reply. The sweet sickly smell was even stronger now, so much so it was nearly making him feel sick. He tried gulping back his fear and nausea as he reached the doorway. He entered the brightly lit room and saw the figure sitting on the rarely used yelow sofa.

"Hello Spencer," said a familiar voice.

"Gideon!" he gasped.

TBC.

AN:Please Read and review. Your comments are always a pleasure to read and very motivating


	14. Chapter 14

**Ethan**

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

_'I find that as I grow older I love those most whom I loved first.' _Thomas Jefferson.

XXXXX

Hotch usually got into the office early unless he had plans with Jack. Sometimes he just liked the quietness of the place before everyone else got there and the machine that was the BAU would begin to hum with activity. Today however he saw he was not the first person in. The door to the roundtable room was open and the lights were on. The cleaners were usually a little more careful. When he to went to the room to check it out he found Spencer Reid lying prone on the rarely used yellow sofa. He stared at the young man a moment. It wasn't the first time Spencer had fallen asleep in the BAU, but when he did it was not usually a good sign.

He gently tapped the young man on the shoulder and spoke softly to him almost as if he were waking up Jack.

"Reid, wake up, you're sleeping in the conference room."

Spencer stirred and opened his eyes. He was slightly startled to see his boss leaning over him wearing his trademark scowl. He rubbed his eyes in confusion and then the memory of last nights events caught up with him. He had been working alone when he found Gideon almost hiding in the BAU room. After the intial shock of seeing him there. Their conversation devolved into the usual. Gideon practically telling Reid how to live his life, how to do his job. He remembered they argued. He told the man he once revered to leave him alone, to stay out of his life. It appeared his old mentor thought he knew best; he even had the gaul to question his relationship with Ethan. Jason told him Ethan's friendship was poisonous and he should erase him from his life. That was when he ordered the man out

"YOU DON'T WORK HERE ANYMORE GET OUT!" he shouted.

He didn't remember Jason leaving but he did remember dropping on the couch out of sheer exhaustion. The next thing he knew Hotch was standing over him trying to wake him up.

He did not tell any of this to Hotch. He stood up rather shakily and offered Hotch an embarrassed apology.

"Sorry Hotch, I came in here early to catch up on some work because of being away and all."

Hotch wasn't buying it. He knew all too well Reid was never behind on paperwork, no matter how long he was off. There was something going on. He felt it in his bones. Something about Reid was off and had been for a couple of months.

"Ok fine, just don't make a habit of it ok," Hotch said "Unless we have a case, I'd like you to take off early today, get some rest."

Reid looked like he was about to say something but changed his mind "Sure thanks." He walked briskly out the room and headed straight to the men's room.

When he got to the empty washroom he walked to the sink area and regarded his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were puffy and red; had he been crying, had Hotch noticed? He huffed a laugh at that thought. There wasn't much that Hotch didn't notice.

He ran the tap and splashed some cold water on his face. He wrinkled his nose as a scent hit his nostrils, There was that smell again. His heart began to pound. That sickly cloying odor was staring to trigger a fear reaction in him. His eyes darted around the bathroom. He rushed over to the stalls and checked each one. There was nobody there.

'Ok ok, lets be rational. Usually this scent precedes the arrival of Gideon, Gideon was here last night so obviously his super strong obnoxious cologne is still present. Of course that has to be it." He began to calm down until he heard someone say.

"What has to be it?"

Reid spun around to see Morgan standing in the doorway looking at him with a puzzled expression.

Reid recovered quickly. "I was going over some consults in my head, sometimes If I say them outloud it helps, like I'm asking for a second opinion from myself."

Morgan grinned. "Whatever prettyboy, I wouldn't do it in public places ok; some folks might find it a little creepy," Morgan wiggled his fingers in front of him. Reid smiled and quickly left the bathroom. Morgan's grin faded from his face as he watched the young man leave.

XXXXX

Ethan arrived at Reids apartment shortly after 2 pm. He had let himself in, Spencer had given him a key after New Orleans. He smiled as he looked around the familiar shabby abode.

_'I guess I should call and let him know I'm here" _he thought. He took out his cel and pushed Reid's number. Spencer answered on the first ring.

"Ethan!," he said surprised at hearing from his friend.

"Hey Reid, I'm here in Virginia, at your apartment in fact. I was going to surprise you but considering you carry a gun I decided that probably wasn't wise" he joked. "I was hoping you could put me up for a few days"

All he heard was breathing on the other end of the line.

"Hello Reid, are you still there?"

"Ah yeah sure, sure, I'm just surprised, happy to have you," Reid answered.

Ethan wasn't sure if his friend was happy or not ."So I guess I'll see you tonight then? "

"Yeah, look I'm leaving anyway in a hour or two, let's eat out. I'll meet you at the Indian restaurant around the corner from my place at 5."

"Great, because I've seen the crap in your fridge, Is it food or a lab accident?"

"Excuse me but I've seen the contents of your pantry, If I had taken the time, I might have discovered several new species of larvae." Reid countered.

Ethan Laughed, Reid sounded like his old self "Touche man,"

XXXX

The restaurant wasn't difficult to find. Ethan got a table for two and told the waiter he was waiting for a friend. He ordered a Jack Daniels on the rocks and was only halfway through his drink when he saw Spencer enter the restaurant. He was surprised by his change in appearence . He looked thinner and his face had a drawn worried expression. He waved at him .

Spencer saw him and a smile spread across his face. Ethan felt a rush of pleasure when he saw how happy Spencer looked to see him. He raised his glass in a mock salute.

Reid sat down across from his friend. Ethan ordered him a Brandy and for a while the two men spent some time just easily conversing the way that old friends do, though they did stay away from certain sensitive subjects. By the time they had finished dinner they both had a bit of a buzz on

They left the restaurant and walked/ staggered back to Spencer's apartment. Reid made up the sofa. Ethan stripped down to his boxers and flopped down on the couch.

"Hey Spencer, thanks for letting me stay here,"

Spencer waved him off. "Please, I'm glad you're here, now goodnight.''

Ethan looked at the clock and noticed it was only 10 pm. "Whoa, are we a couple of old ladies or what.?" He yawned as he said the last two words.

Reid smiled "Goodnight Ethan," He switched off the light and headed to his room.

Ethan crawled under the blankets. He felt pretty good. Reid seemed alright tonight except for being noticibly thinner. He wondered if he had overreacted when he spoke to Spencer on the phone. He was glad he came anyway. He stretched out into a comfortable position and within minutes he was asleep.

XXXXX

Ethan awoke with a start, he blinked and looked around the darkened room. He knew he was sleeping on Reid's old leather sofa so he wasn't disoriented in the least. He just felt like he was being watched. Ethan reached over to the end table and switched on the lamp. Sitting to the left of him in a old armchair was Spencer, he was wearing his silly looking flannel PJs, his knees were drawn up to his chest and his chin was resting on his knee.

Ethan sat up "Fuck Reid, what the hell are you doing? " Ethan groused.

"I had a bad dream, I didn't want to be alone," Spencer said quietly.

Ethan first instinct was to say something snarky but the expression on Spencers face made him pause.

"You should have woken me up. we could haved watched some TV or something."

Reid stood up and turned away, Ethan thought he was just going back to bed when he stopped and spoke.

"Would you stay with me in my bed tonight... I'll sleep better." Ethan saw the tenseness in his friends shoulders and heard the fear in his voice.

"Yeah Sure," Ethan pushed his blankets back and followed Reid to the bedroom. Reid remained Silent as Ethan got into bed and pulled the quilt over him. Ethan was beginning to wonder if his friend was sleep walking which would make for some rather awkward moments in the morning. Reid however was awake, he got in beside him and turned off the light. The two men lay on their sides facing each other.

"Goodnight Spencer" Ethan yawned. The bed was much nicer and warmer than the sofa; he was just beginning to doze off when he felt Reid move closer to him until his long lean form was pressed full length against his body. Ethan didn't mind being used for a little warmth and comfort. He slipped an arm over his friend's waist.

He could feel Spencer's warm breath close to his face and then felt a pair of soft lips press against his mouth. He gave an involuntary moan of pleasure and opened his mouth slightly to admit the hot pink tougue that was tracing his lips. He felt Reids' hand on his bare back and felt instantly aroused. Spencer thrust his hips forward and increased the pressure. As much as Ethan wanted to enjoy what was happening, he wasn't that drunk anymore, he was confused. He put his hands against Reid's chest and shoved him back hard. Reid looked at him with a hurt shocked expresssion.

"Ethan, what's wrong, what are you doing?

Ethan sat up and turned on the light, Reid blinked at him.

"What am_ I doing? _are you kidding me?" said Ethan, starting to get angry.

Reid pushed himself further away on the bed. "I thought this is what you wanted,"

Spencer stared at him with wide eyes, which made some of Ethan's anger fade _'Damn those big eyes'_ He thought.

"You thought wrong, Spencer you can't use me that way everytime you're scared or craving, It's not fair." Ethan saw the other man's eyes fill. Reid turned away from him.

"I'm sorry Ethan, thing's have been so strange lately, thing's keep happening." he said in a barely audible voice.

Now Ethan was genuinely concerned, "What do you mean, what keeps happening ?" he asked moving in front of his friend.

Reid wiped a hand across his eyes "You'll think I've lost my mind, "

"Try me,"

Spencer wrapped his arms around himself. "Do you remember my old boss, an colleague Jason Gideon?"

Ethan nodded, He remembered seeing the older man in New Orleans that time. He never told Spencer he didn't much care for him.

"I think he's been following me for some reason, He was in Atlantic city at least twice, Last night he was in the BAU. He's behaving really odd, even when he's not here I feel his pressence or smell him," Reid looked at his friend to see his reaction.

"Does he threaten you? is he dangerous?" Ethan asked

"No no it's just the way he talks to me. He was always... slightly unstable."

"Have you told your team?"

"No, they'd worry, and what could they do really? Gideon isn't actually hurting me,"

Ethan studied his friend's face. Spencer looked like he was being eaten away by anxitety and worry, he wanted to help. He promised himself he would, even if it mean't finding this Gideon character and kicking his ass, but right now he wanted to soothe his friend.

"C'mon lie down" He said in a firm voice. He got in beside Spencer pulling the quilt over both of them. He wrapped his arms around him and held him close.

"Ok, tonight is all about comfort and feeling safe. It may not be in the manly man's book of whatever, but you'll always be safe with me got it ?"

He felt Reid's head nod against his chest. He kissed the top of his head. "Good!"

XXXXX

Arthur Caruthers wasn't surprised to see Aaron Hotchner leaving his office late at night, in fact It was more of a surprise when the man wasn't there burning the midnight oil. Arthur was the night Janitor who worked the midnight shift for the last twenty years.

He held the elevator door open for the weary looking agent.

"Goodnight Hotch," he said genially

Hotch gave him a smile "Goodnight Artie."

The elevator doors closed and Arthur stood there with a thoughtful expression. He wasn't sure what to do. He didn't like to interfere in what the profilers did up here. He figured it was none of his business but what he saw last night in the Conference room made him very uneasy. Maybe this was something Agent Hotchner should know about. He pushed the floor cleaner along . He would give it some thought.

TBC.

AN: Please read and review


	15. Chapter 15

**Plan B**

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

_'A man of character will make himself worthy of any position he is given.'~_Mahatma Ghandi

XXXXX

Everyone noticed the change in Reid. It seemed like right out of the blue, he was his old self again. He didn't seem as nervous or restless, his mood was better. Whatever had been bothering him, he seemed to have worked it out. Gone was the tense face and snappy retorts and the hypervigilence. Hotch was relieved; it was one less thing to worry about.

Morgan on the other hand was suspicious. He thought it was great Spencer was happier and relaxed, he just wanted to know why. He said as much to JJ and Prentiss.

"He was probably worried about his mother, you know how private he is," JJ told him as the three profilers left the BAU for the weekend.

"Morgan, be happy he's feeling better, stop looking for problems," scolded Prentiss.

Morgan didn't respond, he bade goodnight to his two co-workers and decided a little investigating on his own might be in order. Prentiss and JJ hadn't driven back with Reid from Atlantic city like he did. There was just this whole weird vibe coming off him that he couldn't describe.

XXXXX

Reid _was _feeling better and he knew why. It was Ethan. Ethan had been staying with him for almost a week and apart from that first night, he had not had one nightmare. He now slept through the night and he hadn't seen or heard from Gideon.

He felt safe with Ethan there. With Ethan beside him at night, there were no cravings for dilaudid, no desire for dangerous sex with strangers, and telling him about Gideon had felt like a weight being lifted off his shoulders.

After the first couple of days at Reid's apartment, Ethan suggested he get himself a cheap hotel room and get out of Reid's hair. Reid told him him he was welcome to stay as long as he wanted, in fact he wanted him to. So Ethan took him up on his offer but promised his friend he would start looking for work soon, he didn't want to be _'a complete mooch.'_

Reid also shyly requested that Ethan share his bed, _" In a non sexual way of course."_ he quickly added. Ethan agreed and tried not to laugh. At times it seemed that there was two different Reids, the shy awkward genius and the one who had lain with him in New Orleans. Ethan knew he would do anything for whichever Reid he decided to be.

Their first Sat together, the two men slept in, made a very late breakfast and planned to spend the day relaxing. Ethan pushed himself away from the table and groaned.

"I'm going to get really fat if I eat like this everyday," he patted his flat belly.

"Then don't eat so much," said Spencer as he took his coffee over to the sofa and sat down.

Ethan ignored him, "whoa I stink too, I'm heading to the shower," He rose, stretched and ambled to the bathroom.

"Uh huh," Reid wasn't paying attention. He settled himself on the sofa with the newspaper. He was like that for several minutes when he heard a knock at the door. He got up and looked through the peephole. He was surprised to see Derek Morgan standing in the hall. He opened the door, Morgan flashed his trademark grin and walked in.

"Hey pretty boy, I've come to see if you want to go to a movie with Penelope and me tonight. There's this film she's been bugging me to see and...

Morgan suddenly cocked his head to the side and listened; what can only be described as a shit eating grin spread across his face.

"My man, I hear the shower running, do you have a ladyfriend in there, is this the reason for your new attittude?" He teased.

Reid rolled his eyes and groaned, "Morgan really, I just have a friend staying over for a little while," he began to explain.

"Ah ah ah now it's alright Reid, you don't have to explain to me," He winked at the young man.

They both heard the water shut off. Reid closed his eyes and tried to wish Morgan away.

"Oh, should I turn around, in case she walks out naked.?" he pretended to shield his eyes.

"No that's ok, I have a towel," said a distinctly male voice. It was Ethan, he strolled out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, water dripping from his well toned frame.

He smirked at the speechless Derek Morgan.

"Morgan, I don't know if you've met my friend Ethan." said Reid.

Ethan wiped his hand on the towel and held it out to Morgan. Morgan shook the dripping man's hand. He knew all about Ethan. He was Reid's musician friend from New Orleans and the guy who was in Reid's hotel room in Atlantic city.

Morgan took in the man's appearance. He was a little older than Reid, but just as tall and more solidly built. He had dark curley hair and dark rather intense looking eyes. He supposed some might even call him handsome. He disliked him instantly.

"I'm going to dry off and get dressed, nice to meet you," Ethan said. He went back into the bathroom.

"See Morgan, I told you it was a friend," said Reid with a bit of a squeak in his voice.

Morgan saw that his friend was also redfaced and nervous like he had been caught at something.

"So um, Reid the movie thing?" said Morgan, deciding to change the subject.

Before Reid could answer there was another knock at the door. Spencer looked pained "Who now?" He walked over to the door.

Morgan took a quick look around the apartment. This was a one bedroom. He didn't see luggage anywhere nor did he see extra blankets or pillows. He saw Reid engrossed in talking to someone at the door. He quickly went down the hall and stuck his head in Reid's bedroom. There he saw what he expected. The bed was unmade and both sides were mussed up like two people had been sleeping in it.

He hurried back to the living room just in time to see Spencer shut the door.

"Just one of the neighbours. So no Morgan, I don't think I'll be going to that movie with you and Garcia" said Reid.

Morgan just wanted to leave, "Yeah ok, I'll talk to you Monday." He rushed out of the apartment leaving a puzzled looking Spencer in his wake.

XXXXXX

Monday arrived and after some careful consideration Morgan decided he still didn't feel right about the situation with Reid. He didn't tell Garcia about Reid's new roommate. He suspected she would only find it cute. He had to talk to someone a little tougher. He knocked on Rossi's door

"Come in," said Rossi. He looked up at Morgan concerned, Morgan rarely visited his office unless there was something bothering him.

"Something the matter?" he asked.

Morgan closed the door and sat across from the elder profiler "I'm worried about Reid," he said.

Rossi raised an eyebrow. "Hmmm, common ailment in this place, what has he done now?" Rossi asked.

"It's the way he's been acting," Morgan said.

Rossi looked somewhat surprised, "Really, I was talking to Hotch and he said boy genius is actually more relaxed than he's been in a long time."

Morgan agreed but then he went on to describe who and what he saw in Reids apartment on Sat, including the part where he thought Ethan was sleeping in Reid's bed.

Rossi sat at his desk with his chin in his hand waiting for Morgan to finish. Finially he leaned back in his chair and looked at Morgan with a sad expression.

"I find this so hard to believe." he said.

Morgan nodded, "I know, I really don't think Reid understands about boundaries in friendship,"

"I wasn't talking about Reid, I was talking about you," Rossi said.

Morgan's eyes widened. "What? what are you talking about?"

"In all this time Morgan, I never thought you were homophobic."

"Wait, what? no Rossi, it's not about that,"

"Than what _is_ it about? you think Reid's having sex with a man, albeit a heavy drinker from what I've seen. He's happier, but this upsets you," Rossi said.

"No no no, it's not about Reid being with a guy, it's _this_ guy. I think he's bad news, I think he might be taking advantage of him somehow, using him for sex, money, booze, whatever." Morgan threw his hands up in frustration. "Look all I know, Reid was behaving as wierd as hell, we all noticed it and then this Ethan guy shows up and the kid does a 180."

Rossi leaned across his desk. "Morgan, I know you worry about Reid, don't we all, but this is really none of our business. If he wants to sleep with this Ethan guy or bang the entire womens soccer team, it's his life. He's not a child, he's a grown man. Trust him to make his own decisions."

Morgan sighed, Rossi's words were starting to hit home, after all, what did he really see.? He stood up and thanked the older man for his time

"My door is always open Derek.,"

"Thanks."

Derek left Rossi's office, he saw Reid at his desk working on a case file with a huge mug of coffee beside him. He looked relaxed and calm. There were no hunched shoulders or furtive glances around the bull pen. Just Reid being Reid.

_"I've got to loosen up a little, stop seeing trouble everywhere" _he thought.

"Hey kid," he said as he walked past Reid.

Reid glanced up at him and smiled.

XXXXXXX

For the next two days the team seemed to be buried in paperwork, it was actually a welcome break. Travelling all the time could be both mentally and physically exhausting. It was good to be able to sleep in ones own bed at night. Morgan didn't like to think about who might be sleeping in Reids bed. He had to stop and mentally check himself. He had no proof of what Reid was doing and as Rossi said, it was not his business.

Still he felt guilty and wanted to make it up somehow. So as the team got ready to leave for home he suggested they go out for drinks at a local watering hole.

Rossi said he had plans, JJ said Will was making a special dinner and Hotch was enjoying being home with Jack for a change. Garcia and Prentiss said they were game as long as Morgan bought the first round. He cheerfully agreed. He noticed the silence coming from Reid's corner.

"How about it pretty boy, care to paint the town red with us tonight?"

Reid smiled, "I eh, I already made plans to go out with Ethan," he said nervously.

"So bring em along, the more hot men the better," giggled Garcia. She didn't notice Morgan giving her the stink eye. He really didn't relish the idea of spending the evening with Mr. Suave

"No, it's ok, if Reid already made..." Morgan noticed his three collegues staring behind him. He turned around to see Ethan walking toward them wearing a visitors pass.

"Sure, we'd love to go with you, sounds like fun," he said. His eyes locked with Morgans daring him to rescind his offer.

All the goodwill Morgan had been feeling was now lost. He couldn't stand what he thought was a self satsified smirk on Ethans face. Morgan felt Ethan was clearly enjoying how uncomfortable he made Morgan. The guy was just too easy to profile, so why didn't Reid see it?

Derek swallowed his distaste for the guy and plastered on a phoney smile. "Great, let's get going then."

"Your friend hates me," whispered Ethan to Reid with a smile.

"Don't be ridiculous," Reid whispered back. Reid felt a headache starting and a tight knot forming in his stomach. He looked behind him, all he needed now was for Gideon to show up.

TBC

An: Haven't forgot about Artie the custodian. See him soon. Please read and review!


	16. Chapter 16

**Leaving**

**I do not own Criminal Minds:**

**AN: I feel I must warn you that this chapter is very slashy so if you don't like this sort of thing. It might be best to skip it. **

Ethan could not sleep, it was damned hot. The clunky old air conditioner Reid had in his apartment window gasped it's last breath a week ago and died. Of course it had to croke on what was probably the hottest summer on record.

It was nearly dawn and he had been drifting in and out of sleep ever since Reid had got in around 2 am. He was returning home after a case in Seattle. Ethan had watched him undress in the dark. Reid had stripped down to his boxers and quietly laid down on the bed. He knew Spencer was trying not to wake him.

"Hey, I'm awake, how was the case?," he asked.

There was a minute pause before Reid answered. "We caught the guy, sorry I woke you,"

"That's ok," He whispered. He didn't like the sound of Spencer's voice; he sounded strange. He glanced over at his friend, the street lights outside the window lit up the planes of his face. He could see Spencer staring directly up at the ceiling.

"Are you alright?" Ethan asked, concerned.

"Yeah, tough case, don't really want to talk about it now."

"Sure, I understand," He reached over and stroked Spencer's arm in a gesture of comfort.

Reid flinched and pulled away, "Sorry man, it's just it's too hot to be touched, and I'm tired," he explained.

"Okay," Ethan answered, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice.

Finally Reid drifted off to sleep. He lay flat on his back, still as the night. Ethan wished he could do the same. He tossed and turned and kept flipping over his pillow to get the cool side. He pushed the coverlet and topsheet to the floor with his feet. Ethan slept nude as he couldn't stand the thought of anything touching his skin. He would sometimes doze off and then awaken again an hour later; finally he saw the gray light of day start to appear. He could even hear birds chirping outside.

He could see Spencer quite clearly now. He hadn't moved all night, he was still lying flat on his back. _'He must be exhausted'_ Ethan thought. There was a fine sheen of sweat on his slim torso and Ethan noted with amusement that there was an obvious tenting in the cotten boxers Reid was wearing. It was perfectly normal for men to get erections in their sleep, especially men Reid's age. His eyes scanned down and looked at Reid's long slim legs, and back up again to his face and then back again to the tented boxers. He felt some warm stirrings in his groin and his mouth watered. He turned away and clenched his eyes shut,

"Shit!" he said in a hoarse whisper.

Ethan knew he loved Reid as a friend and he never pretended he didn't wish their relationship could be more, but he felt like a complete perve lusting after the guy while he was sleeping. He looked down at his now raging hard on and groaned. He thought perhaps he'd better take care of himself in the bathroom.

"You're a fucking pig, you know that? " he said out loud to his unco-operative penis.

"Who are you talking to?" said a soft voice beside him.

Ethan turned over on his side and saw that his friend was awake and had heard him. Ethan moved close to him but not so close that they touched. He hoisted himself up on one elbow and looked down at Reid and smiled at the look of sleepy concern on his friends face. Reid's hair was wet with sweat. Ethan pushed it back off his forehead.

"I was talking to myself," he whispered.

"You're not a fucking pig," Reid said yawning.

"Thank you," Ethan said as he continued to run his fingers over the damp hair. Reid looked up at him, he reached up and laid his hand against Ethan's cheek.

"You shaved your beard off, I like it." he said quietly, his eyes never leaving Ethans.

Ethan shivered dispite the heat. He leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss on Spencer's full lips, they were hot and moist and it made him feel dizzy. He waited to be pushed away or yelled at. That didn't happen.

Reid's hand moved around to the back of Ethan's head and pulled him closer. Reid returned the kiss but it was not gentle, it was urgent and demanding. He felt Reid hot wet tonge sliding against his lips trying to gain entrance. Ethan moaned and returned the kiss with equal passion.

An almost feral growling came from the throat of his usually shy friend. It surprised and turned him on even more. Ethan pulled himself away and sat back up on his heels. They were both breathing hard now. He looked down at Spencer meeting his gaze; his eyes were dark and hard and filled with lust. He didn't move or say a word. It was almost hypnotic.

Ethan moved down the bed and putting a hand on either side of Reid's boxers began to gently pull them off. Reid lifted his hips to help him. He was now completely naked. Ethan could see Spencer's cock, rock hard with a drop of precum moistening the tip. He took a moment to admire the sight before him.

"You are fucking beautiful." he said hoarsely. He moved down beside Reid and whispered in his ear.

"You have to tell me you want this or I..." He didn't get a chance to finsh. Reid reached up and roughly pulled him down on top of him. Ethan gasped, surprised at Reid's strength and the sudden sensation of their sweat slicked bodies pressed against each other.

"Yes, I want this, I want you. I want to feel your weight on top of me, I want to feel those long delicate musician's hands on every part of my body." Reid practically growled.

Ethan almost felt like he was high. He looked at Reid beneath him and kissed him hard. Reid moaned and pushed his hips upward; Ethan felt like he was going to lose it as Spencer's cock rubbed against his. He wanted this to last. He broke the kiss and sat up.

Reid made a sound of complaint at the loss of body contact. Ethan pushed the young mans thighs apart and settled himself between his legs.

"Shhh! " he soothed. with both hands tightly holding onto Reid's slender hips he took him in his mouth. He relished the sweet salty taste of sweat and the slightly bitter taste of precum. He felt Spencer grab his hair. His own erection was rubbing against the sheets; he could feel himself leaking and he knew he wasn't going to last long. Spencer gave a strangled cry as Ethan let go of him for a moment.

"Patience baby," He smiled. He took hold of his lover's wrists and held them down at his sides and gently nuzzled the younger man's balls and cock before he resumed his ministrations.

Reid moaned Ethan's name over and over, "Ethan, Ethan make me forget, make me forget."

Ethan was only too happy to oblige.

XXXXXX

Ethan awoke later that morning alone in the bed. The day was still warm but it seemed less humid now. He saw that Spencer had opened all the windows probably to air the room out, but Ethan kind of enjoyed the smell of sex and sweat. It was a sweet reminder of what had taken place earliar that morning. The primal anguished cries of Spencer's orgasm still echoed in his ears. After that, Reid barely had to stroke him more than a couple of times before he found his own release. He laughed with embarassment and said he hadn't been that quick on the draw since he was a teenager. Spencer merely kissed him and dispite the heat curled his body around him practically purring.

He could hear Spencer moving around the apartment, most likely getting ready for work. The smell of freshly brewed coffee hit his nostrils motivating him to leave the comfort of the bed.

He grabbed Spencer's robe and threw it on. He didn't want to shower yet. He walked in the kitchen. Reid had already showered and was wearing his '_Dr Reid outfit' _as Ethan liked to call it. He looked freshly scrubbed in his baggy dress pants, light blue shirt and crooked tie.

_'The picture of innocence'_ Ethan thought._ 'Man, if your co workers could have heard you last night, none of them would have looked at you the same way again.'_

Ethan walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Hey babe" he murmured into his neck .

Reid turned and ducked his head "Morning," he said with an awkward smile. "There's fresh coffee on, help yourself,"

Ethan sighed and his heart sank. He knew this scenerio all too well. It had happened in New Orleans. Reid was going to pretend it never happened. He followed Reid into the living room. He wasn't going to confront him now, but he was interested in knowing what the hell was going on, but that would come later.

Spencer gave him a tight nervous smile. Ethan saw his hands were shaking, this was about something else.

"What's wrong Spencer? he asked.

"Gideon," he answered

"What?"

"Gideon was in Seattle, he was in my room again... during the case,"

"Holy shit, did you tell anyone?"

Reid shook his head and before he could say more there was a loud knock at the door," Reid looked up startled.

"I forgot, Morgan's picking me up." He pushed past Ethan and opened the door.

"Come in Morgan, I just need to get my bag." Spencer rushed into the other room.

Morgan walked into the apartment and the first sight that greeted him was Ethan barely wearing Reid's robe.

"Ethan," he said in acknowledgement.

Ethan saw the look on Morgan's face and saw the man wrinkle his nose in distaste. Ethan was well aware he had that _just been fucked _look and probably smelled like it too.

"Derrick," he said back.

Normaly there was nothing he liked more than torturing Reid's co worker, but today he had other things on his mind. Reid had not mentioned Gideon in several weeks and Ethan hoped the old bastard finally took the hint and went back to where ever the hell he came from. He couldn't stand the effect this guy was having on his best friend.

He studied Morgan a moment and wondered if he should say something to him about it. He_ was _Spencers friend after all and truly did care about him. He saw Morgan glance at his crotch area, roll his eyes and quickly look away. Ethan looked down at himself and realized his robe had opened a bit and Morgan had probably caught an eyeful. He was about to pull his belt tighter but thought, _'Screw it, let him think what he wants. Enjoy the veiw buddy"_

Reid came hurrying out of the bedroom with his age old messenger bag slung over his shoulder. Ethan loved to tease him about it.

"Let's go Morgan, " He looked back at Ethan, "See you later?"

"Of course, we'll talk , okay."

"Sure"

"Reid, we'd better hustle," urged Morgan. He wanted to break up this moment the two men seemed to be having. He nodded at Ethan and the two agents left.

Ethan dropped down into the nearest seat and rested his head in his hands. Sometimes being with Reid was like being on a rollercoaster, there were sudden drops but the highs were so so good.

He decided he was going to do something about this Gideon guy, but first he was going to find something a little stronger to put in this coffee.

TBC.

AN: Hope you enjoy. Had a bad case of writers block and trying to type my way out of it. Please read and review.


	17. Chapter 17

**Trying to Help**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.'**

'Will you still love me tomorrow,' ~ Carol King.

XXXX

Reid yawned for what had to be the tenth time that morning. He looked at his empty coffee cup and decided it might be time for a refill. After all, he had to stay awake for what he had planned. As luck would have it, Ethan had called and said he was working tonight and not to expect him for dinner. Two weeks ago Ethan had accepted a part time job as a bartender at a rather upscale DC bar. Reid had thought it was a waste of time for a man of Ethan's talents but he told Spencer he didn't mind the work, the tips were good and he did want to contribute or at least pay for some of the groceries he ate.

He felt a pang of guilt when he thought about Ethan. He felt like he had used him, but he seemed unable to help it. When Ethan touched him it seemed like everything else just fell away and last night was even better than that night in New Orleans; then they were both high and the sex was raw and primal. Last night was different, they were sober and it was more like Ethan had made love to him.

He didn't know what to do. He really didn't want to hurt the friend he cared so much about. He couldn't think about it anymore, he felt the beginnings of a headache.

He saw Morgan saunter into the bullpen with JJ. He was smiling and looked to be in a good mood. On the ride to the office, Morgan had seemed cold and and preoccupied. He knew he couldn't have gotten into it with Ethan, there was barely time. For some reason the two men detested each other and Reid was at a loss as to why.

Morgan and JJ stopped at his desk.

"Pret tee boy " Morgan drawled. "JJ, babygirl and I are going out for a proper lunch today, care to join us?"

Reid looked back at the two offices on the upper landing, "Umm. I don't know."

"Now don't worry, Hotch and Rossi are at a meeting, Prentiss is out with a flu, so how about it?"

"Yeah c'mon Spence, we hardly get to see you anymore outside of work, in fact I wondered if you and Morgan would like to have brunch at my house this Sunday? Henry hasn't seen his uncle Spence in ages...you can bring Ethan if you want."

She saw Morgan grimace at the mention of that name. She knew she was taking a chance including him in their plans, but she was really unsure of what Reid's and Ethan's relationship was, she figured it was better to invite the guy just in case. Morgan would just have to get over it.

Reid didn't really want to go anywhere, but they would find it odd if he avoided them completely, plus a simple lunch wouldn't interfere with his plans for tonight.

"Sure, sounds great. I'll have to let you know about brunch?" he said trying to stifle another yawn "sorry," he said sheepishly.

"Are you ok? you do look a little worn out," she said.

"I didn't get much sleep last night," he told her.

"Really, why is that?" asked Morgan with an edge to his voice.

"The heat, It was so hot and my air conditioner quit on me, _plus Ethan was giving me a mind numbing blowjob" _he wanted to add.

JJ smiled and ruffled his hair "You need to buy a new AC silly; see you later for lunch then." She went back to her office leaving the two men alone.

Morgan stood staring down at Reid, it was then he noticed something that made him feel queasy. Reid looked like he had ligiture marks around both wrists. What the hell was that guy doing to him.?

"Kid, what is wrong with your wrists,"

Reid looked down at the redness and light bruise marks. Ethan had been holding them when he came and well... he hadn't mean't to hurt him. He remembered the soft kisses he placed on them later, in fact there wasn't too many places on his body that Ethan hadn't kissed last night. He felt himself blushing at the memory.

"Allergies, my watchband irritates my skin, that's why I usually wear it over my sleeves," he lied.

Morgan looked down at his co worker with his wide innocent eyes and beet red face." _bullshit."_ he thought.

Spencer suddenly stood up and grabbed his coffee mug. "I'm going to get another cup before lunch," He hurried away before Morgan could ask him anything else.

Morgan stared after him a moment, he felt his cell phone vibrate, he looked at it and was caught by surprise. The call was from Ethan.

_'What the fuck does he want?"_he wondered. There was only one way to find out.

"Morgan here," he answered.

XXXXX

The rest of the day was uneventful as was lunch with his co workers, fortunately the women carried most of the conversation load. Derrick was quiet but not as distant as he was this morning.

Spencer watched everyone leave the office until he was the only one left working. All day he had felt that Gideon might show up at the BAU. This time Reid was determined to wait for him and hopefully get rid of him once and for all. The man's behavior was driving him crazy. He feared Gideon might have slipped off the edge and could possibly be dangerous. he was always a little unstable. He might even be projecting his feelings about his estranged son onto him. He never knew what happened between them but he was certain he wasn't going to be the one to pay for it.

Reid calmly walked to the round table room, he didn't bother turning on the lights. He sat down on the yellow sofa with a good view of the door. Here he would see Gideon when he came in, though he was sure he would be able to smell him first. He took his gun from his holster and waited.

XXXXX

Derrick walked into the bar and was surprised Ethan had asked to meet him in a place like this. It was hip, young and trendy as was most of the clientale. There was even some sort of fusion type restaurant on the floor above. He usually imagined Reid's dark and swarthy friend in seedier types of places. He looked around and there he saw Ethan sipping on what looked like a glass of whisky at a nearby table. He strode over and sat down startling the other man, causing him to spill his drink.

"Ok I'm here, what do you want ?" Morgan said.

Ethan held up his glass and gestured to the server "I want another drink, do you want something?"

Morgan saw that Ethan had got quite a head start in the cocktail department. "No thanks, I want to know why you wanted to meet me here, if it's to show me you're a lush. Hotch and Rossi already told me,"

Ethan sat back and blinked at him "You are not going to make this easy are you? I need to talk to you about Spencer,"

"Is that right, Why?"

"Because I think you really care about him,"

Morgan was taken slightly aback. Ethan was looking him straight in the eye, his body posture was open and the usual sarcastic tone he used with Morgan was not present. He could tell the man was truly worried about something. Maybe he ought to listen.

"You're right, I do care, what is it?"

Just then the waitress showed up with Ethan's drink. Ethan downed the glass he had and took the new one. He placed a twenty on the tray.

"keep the change honey" he said with a a smile.

Morgan was growing impatient with him and it pissed him off he was flirting with the waitress.

"Pretty free and easy there with Spencer's money aren't you?" Morgan said with a smirk.

"What? no this is my money," he said defensively.

"Really, you've been living rent free at his apartment for a while now, but you can afford drinks at this place."

"Yeah I can, I work at this place, not tonight but I do work here part time. I told Spencer I was working tonight because..."

"Because you're a liar," Morgan finished for him "I know guys like you, Reid's loyal and a good friend and you've been taking advantage of that"

Now it was Ethan's turn to be taken aback, "You don't know what you're talking about my friend,"

Morgan leaned in close "Yeah I do know, I know I saw those marks on Spencer's wrists, I know you put them there." he hissed.

Ethan frowned at him and then his face broke into a wide grin and he giggled alittle "Actually you are correct, but it's all good" He took another big swig of his drink. He was beginning to forget why he was here.

Morgan was incensed "What is wrong with you, I don't know what hold you have on Reid, wait I think I do know. Are you supplying him with drugs, that's it isn't it ?"

Suddenly the colour left the other man's face; he glared at Morgan across the table."What did you say?"

Morgan saw the man visibly change in front of him. His glassy eyes hardened. His lips curled back from his teeth when he spoke.

"You heard me, are you giving the kid drugs," Morgan repeated.

Ethan gave a snort of derision "First of all, he is not a kid, he is a full grown man and he likes things that grown men like and believe me, he doesn't need any sort of coersion or drug to let me do them to him. Do you need details Agent? do you know when I'm making him feel really really good it's my name he screams not yours."

Morgan clenched his fists "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Ethan stood, "I made a mistake asking you here, you don't care about him, you just want to control him,"

Morgan felt confused, how had this gotten so out of control, what was Ethan implying. He grabbed Ethan's arm.

"You're wrong, he's like a younger brother to me,"

Ethan shook off Morgan's hand. "Yeah right, goodnight Agent," Ethan left the bar.

Morgan dropped back down into his seat. What had he done? As sickened as he was by Ethan's vulgar speech, he couldn't help but feel the man wanted to tell him something important and he fucked it up.

A server came up to the table.

"Could I get you something from the bar Sir."

Morgan nodded "Yeah, scotch, neat,"

XXXXXX

Hotch stepped off the elevator into the hallway of the BAU. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn't believe he left the files he needed in his office and had to come all the way back. He wanted to finish the work tonight and tomorrow he could have a proper evening with Jack. The offices were empty and mostly dark but he wasn't surprised to see the caretaker Artie standing with his back to him with a mop in his hand. Artie turned and slowly nodded at him.

Hotch frowned, "Is something wrong,?" he asked, trying to see what Artie was staring at.

Artie pointed at the conference room "He's been in there awhile, for hours, in the dark."

Hotch peered at the room and could make out a figure pacing back and forth.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Dr Reid,"

Hotch scowled _"What fresh hell is this," _he thought.

He opened the glass door and went straight to the room.

Reid heard the footsteps approaching _"He's here, Gideons here," _He scrambled back to the couch and waited.

XXXX

TBC.

This chapter couldn't wait, Hope you enjoy it. Please read and review.


	18. Chapter 18

**Stories We Tell**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds.**

_'Everybody is ignorant, only on different subjects' ~ _Will Rogers.

XXXXXX

_It was late when Reid entered his apartment. He suspected Ethan had already gone to bed. He tried to walk quietly to his bedroom so as not to wake him. He opened his bedroom door and saw Ethan sound asleep on his back and there standing over him was Jason Gideon with a gun pointed at the bed._

_Reid's heart started to pound; he felt paralysed with feet felt like they were rooted to the floor_

_What are you doing? Reid hissed._

_Gideon gave him that familiar placid smile, shrugged his shoulders, lifted the gun and shot Ethan directly in the heart._

_Reid tried to scream but no sound would come, he couldn'tmove, He watched Gideon reholster his weapon, sigh and and turn his attention back to Reid, his hands hung by his sides. He looked like someone who had just performed some tedious chore rather than someone who had just murdered another man in cold blood. Spencer was completely horrified_

_By sheer will Reid was finally able to squeak out ,"Why? "_

_Gideon spoke softly. "To make things right, he loved you and he wasn't willing to leave. Everybody who loves you has to leave don't they?"_

_Reid wanted to scream. Instead, he woke up._

xxxxxxx

He awoke with a start, sweating and terrified. It took a moment to find his bearings. He looked wildly around the dark room trying to figure out where he was, finally he realized he was still in the conference room. He had fallen asleep on the shabby yellow sofa waiting for Gideon to show. Though he was relieved he had only been dreaming his heart still raced.

He couldn't sit still; he jumped up and began to pace around the room like a caged animal. He was unaware of the pair of eyes watching him from the other room. After several minutes of trying to calm himself the sound of footsteps coming towards him made him stop. He rushed back to the couch and readied himself for whatever came through the door.

"Reid, Reid what are you doing?" said a familiar voice, a voice that was not Gideons.

Hotch switched on the light. Reid stood blinking at him looking confused and upset. Hotch was wearing his trademark death glare.

He saw Reid's revolver on the floor and picked it up. He didn't hand it back.

"Reid, what the hell are you doing in here?"

Reid swallowed hard "I fell asleep again, I'm sorry Hotch, I guess I'm working a little too much lately."

He could see the young man was lying, he was hiding something."Reid I want you to go home, these late nights have to stop,"

Reid nodded and made to hurry out of the room, Hotch stopped him.

"Wait " He handed the young agent his revolver. "I know I've said this before but if there's anything you need to talk about, I'm here, Do you understand that?" .

Spencer nodded and gave him a weak smile, took the gun and hurried out of the room past a perplexed Artie who still stood in the hall.

Hotch gathered up the files he originally came for.

"Goodnight Artie" he said wearily as he pressed the elevator button. Artie tapped him on the shoulder

"Hotch, I think I need to tell you what I saw here a while ago."

XXXXXX

His apartment was dark but when he turned on the light he was surprised to find Ethan sleeping face down on the sofa. He thought his friend might still be working at the bar. He grabbed the faded afgan his aunt Ethel had made him and proceeded to cover Ethan up. It was when he leaned over that he caught the strong scent of booze, Jack Daniels if he wasn't mistaken. Reid wrinkled his nose at the stale odor. Ethan had not gone to work, he had gone out and gotten drunk. He laid the blanket over the snoring man and went to his own bedroom. He was going to leave Ethan there. It would be the first time in weeks that he had slept alone in his own bed. It felt strange but be realized Ethan was not his own personal living teddy bear. He got into bed and tried not to think about the look on Hotch's face when he had found him in the roundtable room.

XXXXX

The first thing Hotch did when he got home was pour himself a stiff drink. He was no longer concerned about the files he went back to the office for; he was now worried about his youngest team member.

If what Artie had told him was true and it must be, for Artie had no reason to lie. There were some serious issues going on with the young agent. This time he couldn't just ignore it and hope Reid would resolve his problems on his own. Whatever this was had to be dealt with.

He took a deep swig of his whisky and stared at the yellow walls of his apartment; he could feel the slow burn of the Jim Beam as it eased down his throat and the subtle warmth creeping up his legs. He was getting sleepy.

He spied Jack's schoolbooks on the table and remembered he promised Jack they would have the entire weekend to themselves. So confronting Spencer would have to wait till Monday, after all he wasn't going anywhere and he had that piano player living with him, his friend, lover, whatever, unlike Morgan he didn't really care. Though Rossi questioned why Morgan cared so much.

He leaned back furthur on the sofa and toed off his impeccably shiny shoes and before he knew it he was fast asleep. His empty glass fell to the floor.

XXXXX

Spencer found it difficult to sleep, for one, Ethan wasn't there and secondly he _had_ slept at work and he wasn't that tired. He knew he was becoming a little too dependent on Ethan. He was tempted to wake him up but silently admonished himself for the thought. The dream he had was disturbing but it was only a dream, yet the thought of Gideon hurting his friend had nearly sent him into a panic attack. He knew Hotch wasn't fooled by his lies but he just couldn't bring himself to tell him the truth.

He heard some noise coming from the living room. It was Ethan. He heard the other man walk down the hall and stumble into the bathroom. The toilet flushed and Ethan, now slightly more sober came into the bedroom. He stripped off his clothes and threw them on the floor He then gracelessly dropped onto the bed. He noticed that Reid was awake. Thinking that he had woke him, he apologized.

"Sorry," He mumbled.

"It's ok,"

Ethan moved closer, he still reeked of booze. He pushed his naked body close to Reid, He draped one bare leg over Spencer's hips and an arm across his chest. Before Reid could make any comment, Ethan started to snore.

"_Ok," _Reid thought.

Ethan awoke for a moment and muttered one more thing before going back to sleep.

"Your friend Morgan is a dick," he slurred.

Spencer frowned. _'Where did that come from?"_ he thought.

He didn't have too much time to think about it for within minutes he too was asleep and this time he did not dream.

XXXXX

Ethan groaned as the sunlight from the window hit his eyes. He lifted his head and promptly put it back down again as he was accosted by a sharp stabbing pain in his skull followed by a gut clenching wave of nausea.

'Why did I drink so much? " He asked himself for what was probably the thousandth time in his life.

"Beats me", said a calm voice.

Ethan opened one eye to see Spencer standing beside the bed with a tray in his hands.

"Argghh! please tell me that's not breakfast," said Ethan as a fresh wave of nausea hit him.

Spencer gently set the tray on the bed, "Sort of, it's a hangover breakfast, try it."

Ethan saw a huge tumbler of water, two aspirin, and a greasy looking doughnut, "Oh you shouldn't have," he said with sarcasm.

Reid sat down on the bed "The water is for dehydration, the aspirin for pain and the donut for sugar."

"Yum!" Ethan said as he took the aspirins first and gulped down the water.

Ethan looked up at Reid. He was grateful, even more grateful that Reid did not judge or lecture him on his drinking. He reached over and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Hey thanks," he said.

Reid nodded and got up." I'm going to have some coffee, finish that and go back to sleep" he ordered.

"Yes, sir," Ethan replied with a mock salute

Reid left the room.

Ethan hadn't forgot about Gideon, he just knew he couldn't count on any of Reid's friends to help find him. He had to get to him. Last night as he downed his 6th drink he realized just how he was going to do it.

XXXXXX

The rest of the weekend was uneventful. Ethan and Reid stayed in, read, watched DVDs and ordered in dinner. Each did not tell the other what they did that Friday evening.

Hotch happily had some quality time with Jack. It was early Monday morning when the call came in for the team to assemble at the airport . There was a case, an abduction of two people from one family.

Hotch believed the case took precidence over his talk with Reid. It would have to wait.

Reid told Ethan he wasn't sure when he would be back. He silently worried that Gideon might follow him.

XXXXX

Ethan didn't wait long after Reid left til he went out and managed to get the information he needed. A telephone number.

He got back to the apartment and excitedly dialed the numbers into his cell phone. It rang only once before it was picked up.

"Hello," said a male voice on the other end.

Ethan took a deep breath. "Hello, Is this Stephen Gideon?, I need to speak to you about your father,"

XXXX

TBC.

Please read and review and thank you all for all the other kind reviews.

Ethan is very smart and has his own resources in case anyone is wondering how he got Stephen's number. There is very little backstory on Stephen other than he is Gideon's son and there was some tension between them..


	19. Chapter 19

**Ethan and Gideon**

Disclaimer: I do not own criminal Minds.

'_All that we see or seem is but a dream within a dream'_~ Edgar Allan Poe.

The end of this chapter might be upsetting for some, so skip it if you want.

XXXX

Ethan was nervous. He was on his second cup of coffee and there was still no sign of Stephen Gideon. He had spoken to the man on the phone and was a little surprised when he had so readily agreed to meet with him. Luckily it turned out that he didn't really live that far away from DC and Ethan was able to drive there in a few hours using Reid's car.

He checked his watch again. Stephen was only a few minutes late and Ethan knew he should stop obsessing over the time, it wasn't going to help. Still he peered intently at every man who entered the coffee shop. He feared that Stephen had only been humouring him so he could get off the phone.

He heard the door open again and this time the man who entered stopped and looked around the restaurant. He spotted Ethan and walked over to him.

I'm Stephen Gideon, are you Ethan? "he asked hesitantly.

Ethan felt this wave of relief wash over him. He had been so afraid the guy wasn't going to show.

"Yes I am, please sit down."

A waitress sauntered over to hand him a menu. He shook his head.

"Just coffee please," he told her.

His eyes never left Ethan. He was studying the man across from him and if Reid had been there he would have told Ethan those dark intense eyes were exactly like Gideon's.

"Now, what is it I can do for you Mr.…"

"Please, call me Ethan. Like I said on the phone I'm here to discuss my friend Spencer Reid and your father."

"Stephen nodded, " Yes I know Dr. Reid; my father has talked about him in the past, quite a lot actually ".

Ethan thought he could detect a slight bitterness in his tone

"You were a little vague on the phone and I don't understand why we had to talk in person. Is Dr. Reid in trouble.? Stephen asked.

Ethan saw genuine concern on the man's face. He almost hated to tell him that it's likely his father has turned into some kind of creepy stalker and he needed to find him and stop him. He took a deep breath

"Have you seen your father lately, Do you know where he is?"

Stephen frowned. "Yes I saw him yesterday, please, can you just tell me what this is about?" He was growing impatient.

Ethan felt surprised at that information "This is about your father and Dr. Reid."

Stephen shook his head sadly "Ahh yes, is he still upset?" The waitress set the coffee down and Stephen took a sip.

Ethan blinked, "Upset. Um yes… what do you mean still?"

Stephen cleared his throat, "Dr. Reid came to visit my father several months ago. Let's just say it was not a happy reunion," he stared into his coffee cup.

Ethan felt confused; Reid hadn't mentioned purposely visiting Gideon.

"I think I should start at the beginning," Ethan said.

He began to tell Stephen the story of Gideon and his slow harassment of Reid and how it might be driving the young agent towards a breakdown.

Stephen sat still and listened. Ethan saw the man's expression change from bewilderment to horror as Ethan described the details of Gideon's escapades , by the time he was finished Stephen looked pale and stricken.

"Dr. Reid told you all this?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"Yes,"

"It's worse than I thought," he mumbled. He sat silently for a moment and seemed to be deciding something, finally he looked up.

"Ethan, will you come with me."

"Where to?

"I want you to meet my father."

XXXXXX

Reid stripped down to his boxers and tossed his clothes on the floor. He climbed into bed and pulled the clumsy hotel quilt up over him. He usually took a bath at night to relax but tonight he was just too exhausted. He was exhausted yet at the same time he was jumpy as a cat. He feared that at any moment Gideon would be appearing out of the darkness.

The case wasn't going well. They were still no closer to the identity of the unsub than they were two days ago. The local detectives were butting heads with Hotch and the local media weren't doing them any favors with their sensationalist headlines. The stress of the case combined with his fear of Gideon appearing made for a perfect storm of anxiety.

He knew he needed to sleep but he was missing Ethan. He hated to admit it but he had become accustomed to the man's warm body beside him at night, among other things;. which quite frankly surprised even him. To date, Ethan was the only man he had ever felt a desire for. Ethan made the cravings and the fear go away.

He remembered the time in the pool with Lila Archer and the raging hard on he had as she pressed her lush body against his and showered him with kisses. It had taken his breath away. At the time he thought it was the most wonderful scariest thing he had ever felt, that was until that night in New Orleans with Ethan.

Reid knew he was a pretty passive bed partner as he just lay there and let Ethan do what he wanted. He closed his eyes and recalled Ethan caressing every inch of his body with his hands and his mouth. The memory made him shiver. He put his hand down his boxers and touched himself; he wasn't surprised to find he was hard as a rock. He lightly stroked himself and groaned. He gripped himself harder and began to stroke, within a minute he came. His orgasm, warm and sticky over his bare stomach and hands. His heart rate slowed down, his body felt limp and sated and finally he was able to sleep.

The cravings he had for dilaudid and for Ethan melted away, at least for tonight.

XXXXXX

Rossi didn't usually drink when they were out in the field but he was not shy about bending the rules now and then. He felt that after 30 years on the job it was his due. He ordered a straight up whisky at the bar, he was about to sit down when he noticed Hotch sitting alone at a table in the far corner of the room. He walked over to his friend and sat down across from him.

Hotch glanced up and raised his eyebrows at the tumbler in Rossi's hand. He himself was sipping on herbal tea.

Rossi smiled a little.

"Looks like you're having a little trouble sleeping too?" he commented.

"Yeah just a bit," Hotch replied.

"You know the best thing to do when you're on a difficult case is to get a good nights rest and approach it with fresh eyes in the morning. I'm going to bed as soon as I finish this," Rossi said as he raised his glass and took a healthy swig.

Hotch shook his head, "it's not the case that's keeping me up"

Rossi frowned "Is Jack ok?" he asked, concerned.

"Jack's fine, it's Reid. I've been putting off talking to him about something serious. He's invaluable in the field and I don't want to distract him. I'm feeling guilty as hell for using him like that."

"What's wrong?"

"I was told some information concerning him from a fairly reliable source and I've got to figure out to approach it,"

"Drugs?" Rossi said quietly.

"No, worse I think and once I go down that road, I don't know if there's any way of ever coming back"

XXXXX

Ethan looked down at his speedometer and realized he was going 25 miles over the speed limit. He slowed down and decided he would pull off at the next rest centre and regroup. It had been an extremely tough morning.

He had gone with Stephen to see the man that had been tormenting Reid all these months and received a rather unpleasant surprise. Shock was more like it. He didn't know whether he should laugh or cry.

Stephen had been understanding when Ethan thanked him for his time and rushed away without so much as a backward glance at the two men. The last thing Ethan heard before he left the room was Stephen's weary sounding voice saying, "You're toxic Dad,"

Ethan needed to get back home and figure out what to do. He had to see Reid. Hopefully the case would be over soon. He couldn't help or protect him when he was so far away. He changed his mind about stopping , instead he stepped on the gas and didn't stop until he reached Spencer's apartment.

XXXXX

Reid was feeling better, he stretched out his long legs and undid his seatbelt. The jet had landed and was now starting to taxi into a spot for passengers to disembark

Earliar that afternoon the unsub's luck finally ran out, The team solved the case. The killer was the parking attendant where all of the victims worked. He knew their cars, their habits and where they lived. Nobody paid much attention to a car park attendant; it was as if he were invisible. Once he discovered he was caught, his behavior changed to that of a cornered rat. Morgan had nearly taken a bullet and Hotch and the others had to wrangle the unsub into submission even after he gave up his gun.

Reid had called Ethan from the hotel to tell him he was coming home and would probably be there tonight. He thought his friend sounded strange and he asked him if anything were wrong. Ethan told him he was just tired. Reid knew a lie when he heard one but didn't want to press the issue. He was feeling too good right now . They had caught a killer, he saw hide nor hair of Gideon and tonight he would be sleeping in his own bed.

Once the team got off the jet and out of the terminal building they separated to find their respective vehicles in the car park. Morgan caught up with the fast walking Reid, he sidled up beside him.

"Hey Prettyboy, feel like goin out for a drink, the night is young," Morgan said.

"No, thanks for the offer Morgan, I just want to get home,"

Morgan saw the young man's attention shift and a broad smile appear on his face. Morgan looked across the car park and saw what was making the young man so happy. Standing beside a familiar worn out old Volvo was Reid's friend. Ethan waved at him.

"Well I guess you have a ride, so 'I'll see tomorrow then."

"Yeah goodnight Morgan " Reid said as he continued across the busy lot.

Morgan did not get into his car right away, he stood and watched his young friend walk away. Suddenly he saw the young agent stop in his tracks and stare.

Reid stood momentarily rooted to the pavement. He had been exited to see Ethan when out of the blue he saw a man step out of the shadows. It was Gideon , he was holding something dark down by his side, was it a gun?. Reid glanced over to Ethan who was standing beside the car with a perplexed look on his face unaware of the potential danger he was in. Reid was not going to let Gideon hurt his friend .

He started to rush toward the middle aged man. In the back of his brain he registered Morgan's voice calling out to him and then he heard Ethan screaming his name. He wasn't sure what hit him. He heard a horrible screech, what felt like an explosion and then excruciating pain as his body hit the pavement. He heard his name being screamed again. He couldn't answer as his world faded into blackness.

Both Morgan and Ethan saw what happened though neither could explain what made Reid stop and then suddenly run in to the path of an oncoming car. Both men flew to his side, The car that hit him stopped and a hysterical couple emerged.

"HE JUST RAN I FRONT OF US, I DIDN'T SEE HIM, HE JUST RAN IN FRONT OF US," shrieked the middle aged man. The man's wife began to sob.

Ethan ran and dropped to his knees beside his friend.

"SSPENCER SPENCER," he cried, grabbing hold of the young man's bloodied hand.

Morgan felt for a pulse .

"Don't touch him," yelled Morgan. "Call 911,"

He swatted Ethan's hands away and began chest compressions and began to count.

"He has no pulse, "he said grimly.

The distant sound of sirens could he heard as Morgan concentrated on saving the life of his friend, his vision blurred by tears.

XXXXXX

AN: This is not the end of this story. Please read and review.


	20. Chapter 20

**Jurys Out.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds.

'_To him who is in fear everything rustles,' ~ Sophocles._

Derek had called Hotch and told him he would be stopping in to see Reid at the hospital before coming in to work. There was silence on the other end of the phone and Derek could imagine Hotch giving him one of those looks that frustrated Morgan beyond belief. Morgan felt like screaming at the man. Hotch had been acting very peculiar ever since the accident. ; if he had something to say, just go ahead and say it. Hotch merely said that it was fine and they hung up.

It had been nearly two weeks since Reid had ran in front of an oncoming car at the airport. Morgan had been there as well as Ethan, Reid's friend. It had been terrifying, Morgan had performed CPR on Reid until the paramedics came and were able to get a steady pulse. Ethan had been nearly inconsolable at the hospital. This was a side of the man Morgan had never seen. Gone was the cool wisecracking smartass; he'd been replaced by a scared panicked man. Fortunately by the time the rest of the team had showed up. The doctor had some relatively good news to tell them.

Reid had suffered a minor head injury, 3 broken ribs, a cracked leg bone and right wrist. He was badly injured but would eventually recover. When the team was finally able to see him they all asked Reid the same thing, what happened?. He would only look away and say he couldn't remember. They knew he was lying.

Ethan and Morgan had both told police it had been an accident. Reid must have not seen the car coming when he ran in front of it. The drivers were not charged. The thing that remained a mystery to Morgan was why Reid did it in the first place. Ethan guessed the reason but he was not going to share what he knew with Morgan; he didn't trust him. He felt like he had to protect Spencer now more than ever.

XXXXX

When Morgan arrived at the hospital he wasn't surprised to find Ethan sitting by Reid's bed, it seemed like he was always there. He helped Spencer eat his meals, took him to the bathroom, and just generally kept him company. Morgan almost had a grudging respect for the man. It began to dawn on him that Ethan perhaps really did love his friend. Morgan still did not trust him. It seemed like he too was hiding something and it drove him crazy.

Reid was sitting up in bed sipping on a cup of hospital coffee. He smiled when he saw Morgan.

"Hey kid, just thought I'd stop by and see how you're doing" Morgan said, he acknowledged Ethan with a nod.

"Better I guess, since I'm aware of how bad this coffee is," he said as he put down the cup.

"Why don't I go downstairs and get you something good, Derek do you want anything?" Ethan offered.

Morgan was surprised by his courtesy and was even more amazed Ethan was actually giving him and Reid a moment alone.

"No thanks, I'm good" he said.

"Be back in a flash," Ethan left.

"So pretty boy, you're looking better. What's the scoop on you getting out of here?"

"My ribs are healing , I still have to wear this cast on my wrist and this fiberglass boot on my leg, but if all my tests look good I might be going home in a day or so,"

"Great, are you going to be alright alone?"

"I won't be alone, Ethan is staying with me. He even quit his part time job. I didn't want him to do that" Reid rushed to add.

"Yeah, so have you had any luck in recalling what happened that night at the airport?"

Morgan thought he could almost see a shadow pass over his friends face. Reid looked away and began to fiddle with his bed sheet.

"No, I don't think…, I was just careless I guess" Reid looked past him and his face brightened.

Morgan turned to see Ethan returning with a tray of coffee. He handed Morgan a cup.

"I got you one to go, in case you changed your mind," Ethan said.

Morgan knew he was being dismissed, Ethan's eyes bored into his telling him to leave.

"Ok kid I'll talk to you later, thanks for the coffee,"

For Morgan this wasn't over. He was going to find out what was going on with Spencer: for such a brilliant man, he was a transparent liar, though Rossi often said they should all be grateful that Reid was on their side.

XXXXX

Reid, true to his word did go home in the next couple of days. He was adept at using the crutches but dealing with pain posed a problem as he went without pain killers.

Ethan became very good at anticipating Reid's every need to the point of it being embarrassing.

"Aren't you sick of me yet," Reid groused.

"Not completely," Ethan told him.

"You really don't need to bathe me you know,"

"Well that's for me really," Ethan joked. Reid threw a book at him.

Their relationship took a strange turn backward. Ethan started sleeping on the couch; mostly because he feared his tossing and turning would disturb Spencer. There was no mention of their previous sexual encounters. Reid acted as if it had never happened. Though that was par for the course for Reid and for now Ethan was fine with it.

He had not yet brought up the subject of Gideon. He wanted to wait until Reid was fully recovered. If he were being completely honest with himself, he was afraid to bring it up. Spencer had seemed so much like his old self lately and they were getting along so well he was afraid of ruining it.

One afternoon Spencer informed him that Hotch and Rossi were coming by.

"Are you up to it?" Ethan asked.

Spencer shrugged, "I guess,"

Ethan was unsure on whether he was up for it. The two men were always cordial but at the same time they displayed a certain wariness around him. It felt like he could feel their eyes boring into his skull, profiling his every word and gesture.

Garcia and JJ had already come by earlier with a huge tin of Garcia's baked treats. He liked the women; they were friendlier and more accepting of him.

Prentiss had come another time alone. She was sweet and she and Spencer seemed to have a special rapport. He could tell nothing much got past that woman.

That evening Hotch and Rossi arrived at the apartment. Ethan noted the look they gave one another when they saw pillows and blankets piled on a nearby chair.

Ethan sat back as the three men discussed work and what cases Spencer had missed. Ethan noticed Hotch seemed rather vague when Reid talked about coming back to work. Rossi changed the subject and asked if anyone was hungry.

"Rossi thinks every social occasion requires food," stated Hotch.

Rossi raised his eyebrows "but it does." he said.

Eventually they ended up ordering Chinese food. Reid looked happy and relaxed; this made Ethan happy.

Ethan began collecting their empty plates, as he was putting them in the sink Hotch came into the kitchen and asked if he could make some coffee.

Ethan told him he'd put on a pot. Hotch remained standing beside him. He began to speak to him in a low voice.

"So how is Reid really doing?" he asked.

"Good, getting better every day, of course he's kind of a master on the crutches"

Hotch huffed a laugh, "Unfortunately that's true." He paused for a moment,

"I wanted to ask you… has Reid been doing anything unusual since he's been home or even before that, before the accident?"

Ethan stopped what he was doing. "What do you mean?"

Before Hotch could answer, Rossi joined them.

"Ah great, coffee, but I think we should get going, Reid's starting to yawn and talk about cold fusion, that's a sure sign he wants us to go,"

The two profilers returned to the living room. Ethan was relieved he wasn't forced to lie, but apparently he wasn't the only one who noticed something was wrong with Reid. He just wasn't sure they knew how wrong.

Hotch had caught the look of dismay on Ethan's face even if it was only there for a micro second. Ethan knew something. He recalled the conversation he had with Artie the night cleaner weeks ago. He told Hotch that he had seen Reid in the round table room arguing and reacting to someone who wasn't there. Hotch had asked him if he was sure. Artie was not a fanciful man. He said that Reid was screaming and yelling at an empty space for nearly twenty minutes before he collapsed on the couch.

XXXXX

Hotch and Rossi left before eleven o clock. Ethan came in from the kitchen drying his hands with a dish towel. He smiled at Reid.

"Feel like watching a movie or anything? He asked.

Spencer shook his head" No, I'm exhausted. I think I'll just go to bed,"

"Here, let me help you." Ethan moved to his friend's side and helped him stand.

Reid was about to object since he was pretty good at getting around by himself, but tonight he was tired. He leaned heavily on his friend and let him guide him to his bedroom.

Ethan deposited him carefully on the bed, Reid began to undress. He was slow because of his injuries. Ethan kneeled down to help him off with his pants. He noticed how Spencer grimaced.

"Still having a lot of pain? he asked." Do you want me to get you something?"

"You know I can't "

"I just meant like Advil, stuff like that ,"

Reid shook his head and slowly laid his head down on the pillows.

"Ethan, do you think you can stay with me a while, until I go to sleep?"

Spencer's voice had changed, he now sounded weary and sad.

"Sure, no problem" Ethan walked around the bed and carefully laid down beside Reid,"

"Ethan, I don't think Hotch wants me to come back," Reid said in a quiet voice.

"Of course he does. He just wants you to be fully recovered," he replied assuredly.

Reid yawned. "Well, maybe you're right" He turned and looked at his friend.

"I have to tell you something, Gideon was at the airport. He tried to shoot you. He might be scared off for now because I was hurt, but if he is on some sort of psychotic break he could try again."

Ethan reached over and turned off the bedside lamp. He needed the room to be dark. He did not want his friend to see the tears in his eyes.

TBC

AN: confrontations take place in the next chapter. Please read and review.


End file.
